


El requiem de la criada

by No_hay_remedio_1998



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunque aquí es buena gente, Crossover, Embarazo, Everybody Lives, Genderswap, Misoginia, Misogyny, Mpreg, Multi, Trans Character, Transphobia, están en una república religiosa por supuesto que hay de eso, hay varios personajes trans, mucho drama, más o menos, no beta we die like diavolo, por lo menos hay algo bueno, se aceptan OCs, transfobia, vamos a traumatizar a Giorno por que no, y Gold experience es el amo para hacer una transición
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_hay_remedio_1998/pseuds/No_hay_remedio_1998
Summary: (Universo Eyes of Heaven) Cuando Giorno y Golden Experience Requiem descubren que habían caído en una trampa de Heaven Ascension DIO, este último manda la conciencia de su portador a otra realidad para escapar, cercionándose de que en dicha realidad su portador también poseyera a Golden Experience. Lo que no se esperaba en que en dicha realidad su portador estuviera preso en una dictadura teocrácica en la que las mujeres eran valoradas por su fertilidad. Aunque más bien, en vez de portador debería decir portadora...
Relationships: Diavolo/Giorno Giovanna, Giorno Giovanna & Enrico Pucci, Giorno Giovanna & Gold Experience, Giorno Giovanna & Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovanna & Kujo Jolyne, Giorno Giovanna & Kujo Jotaro, Giorno Giovanna & The Joestar Family, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista/Trish Una, Giorno Giovanna/Original Male Character(s), Giorno Giovanna/Trish Una, Guido Mista/Trish Una, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenid@s a mi primer fic! Es más que un experimento que otra cosa, y porque me aburro mucho durante la cuarentena. He cambiado un par de cosas de mundo que creó Atwood, pero más o menos todo sigue igual, y la Giorno de este mundo sigue un camino parecido al que hace June, aunque hay un par de diferencias.

Oscuridad. Solo había oscuridad. La cabeza le daba vueltas después de que Gold Experience Requiem atacara. ¿Atacó? No se acordaba. ¿Y a quién atacó? Padre… ¿padre? ¿Acaso su stand atacó a su padrastro? No, no ese. ¿Entonces? ¿No se suponía que su padre había muerto?

Fue entonces cuando diferentes flashes empezaron a ocupar su mente, como si una ola intentara ahogarlo. En uno de ellos corría con una niña pequeña en brazos, perseguidos por lo que parecían ser soldados. pero lo más extraño es que en esos flashbacks era una mujer. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo era posible? En todos ellos era la misma mujer, lo que lo confundía aún más. Pero esos flashes se sentían tan familiares… Como si fueran sus propios recuerdos. ¿Por qué se sentían así? ¿Cómo era posible que todos aquellas memorias se sintieran tan reales y cercanos mientras que sus recuerdos propios solo eran cada vez más confusos y etéreos? Como si todo lo ocurrido fuera solo un sueño…

No valía la pena preocuparse por eso, lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar dónde se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado, y que se movía al mismo tiempo. ¿Estaba en un vehículo? Alzó las manos hacia el techo, que parecía estar muy lejos, y cuando las colocó al frente solo sintió el aire. Debía estar en un furgón o en un camión. No se escuchaba nada aparte del ruido de las ruedas en la carretera, por lo que supuso que estaba solo. O sola, ya no le quedaba claro.

El automóvil se detuvo. Al poco tiempo las puertas se abrieron, la luz cegándolo completamente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse los ojos cuando dos hombres entraron en la furgoneta y se lo llevaron a rastras. Cayó al suelo, pero aquellos tipos con pinta de soldado lo levantaron y lo empujaron hasta lo que parecía ser un grupo de gente asustada. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, se vió rodeado por mujeres que vestían vestidos por debajo de la rodilla de color rosado y pañuelos blancos. Se sentía fuera de lugar rodeado de tantas mujeres, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró conque él también llevaba un vestido rosa. Y no solo eso.

Aquél no era su cuerpo.

Era el cuerpo de una mujer.

Era el cuerpo de la mujer de los recuerdos que habían invadido su mente.

¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? 

No le dió tiempo a preguntarse más cosas, pues los soldados habían empezado a empujar a todas las mujeres hacia un túnel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero cuando quiso irse en la dirección opuesta los soldados empezaron a empujarle. 

“Gold Experien…” No pudo llamar a su stand antes de que un mareo se apoderara de su cuerpo, lo que aprovecharon los soldados para llevarle con el resto de las mujeres. Parecían perros guardianes, y ellas, un rebaño de ovejas asustadizas, que solo querían salir de allí. Hablaban en inglés, por lo que supuso que no estaban en Italia.

Alguien le cogió de la mano y poco le faltó para pegar un salto del susto. Se giró y era una muchacha morena de ojos oscuros, que parecía estar a punto de mearse encima del medio. -Dejoe… No me sueltes por favor- le dijo, a lo que aceptó apretando la mano. Un momento, ¿por qué le llamaba “Dejoe”? 

_ Otro flash, ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una réplica a tamaño real de esas casas de muñecas carísimas que su madre miraba, esas con muebles que parecían victorianos , con paredes de color turquesa claro y suelo y muebles de madera oscura. Los cojines tenían muchas flores de diferentes especies, y se entretuvo en identificar cada especie hasta que una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, bajita y regordeta le llamó la atención con cierto reproche. Levantó la mirada, algo que la mujer, recordó que se llamaba Tía Stelle, le obligó a corregir la postura, algo que debía ser cómico para quienes lo vieran, ya que la Tía Stelle no llegaba al metro sesenta, mientras que él ya superaba el metro ochenta. Espera, ¿desde cuándo había crecido tanto? No, él no era tan alto, la mujer sí lo era. ¿Por qué no era capaz de distinguirse a sí mismo de ella? _

_ -Dejoe, querida, es hora de decir los votos _

Otro fogonazo de luz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían salido del túnel y parecían estar en un estadio, pero este estaba abandonado y hecho una ruina. Otro soldado hizo que la muchacha soltara su mano, haciéndole girar por inercia.

Lo que vio le heló los huesos más que lo hizo Ghiaccio cuando se enfrentaron.

Horcas, había horcas. Pudo contar unas treinta. Iban a ahorcar a las muchachas. 

Le iban a ahorcar.

No hablar, no iba a dejarles que se saliesen con la suya. No iba a morir, y no iba a dejar que mataran a esas mujeres. Aunque tuviera que usar su stand en ese sitio tan lleno de gente. Y en eso estaba cuando le vino un pensamiento a la mente “no puedo usar a Gold Experience”. ¿Cómo? “Hay usuarios de stand cerca” ¿Y qué importaba? Ya se había enfrentado a otros usuarios antes. 

_ Le vino otro recuerdo. Corría con Fugo y Mista, se veían mayores, más altos y más maduros. Fugo ya no llevaba el traje con agujeros y Mista lucía una barba de tres días debajo de la bufanda. Cargaba con la misma niña que en el primer recuerdo, por lo que supuso que ambas memorias no estaban alejadas una de la otra en el tiempo. Mista se detuvo, desenfundando la pistola. Disparó seis veces, y Sex Pistols volaron junto a las balas. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba solucionado, uno de sus persecutores dió un grito, lo que hizo que el resto se cubriera. Las balas rebotaron, y antes de que los geniecillos pudieran redirigirlas, todos los soldados dispararon a Mista, acribillándolo a tiros. _

Sintió que les esposaron las manos y le colocaban una mordaza. Se resistió a los soldados, llevándose un puñetazo en la cara y que el pañuelo azul de su cabeza se cayera, dejando su trenza morena al descubierto. ¿Desde cuándo tenía el pelo negro? La subieron a la plataforma donde estaban las horcas, junto a otras diez muchachas. Iba a morir, iba a morir allí. Iba a morir, Mista estaba muerto, y Dios sabe qué había pasado con Fugo y la niña.

Dios… Dio… ¡Dio! ¡Se estaban enfrentando a Heaven Ascension DIO! Se había dado cuenta de que habían caído en la trampa de DIO, y entonces Gold Experience Requiem se activó de manera automática, y entonces… Entonces estaba a punto de ser ahorcado en el cuerpo de una mujer morena cuyos recuerdos estaban a punto de ahogar los suyos.

Las plataformas subieron, y una a una las mujeres fueron empujadas al frente, las sogas siendo apretadas contra sus cuellos. Algunas de ellas lloraban tras las mordazas, otras rezaban. ¿Acaso podrían hacer otra cosa? Como no fuera mirar de un lado a otro, como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, buscando una señal, un presagio, lo que fuera, con tal de escapar de ese destino. En aquellos momentos se preguntó si DIO, su padre, lo había mandado a aquel extraño mundo por haber activado a su stand justo antes de que lo matara. Concluyó que no, DIO podría ser retorcido para eso y más, pero dudaba de que le importara tanto para darle aquel castigo. No importaba cavilar sobre aquello, iba a morir.

Abajo de las plataformas, en el estadio, los soldados habían terminado los preparativos para la ejecución. Vió como uno de ellos, probablemente el líder, se colocaba frente a las plataformas, levantando su brazo. Los sollozos y gritos de pavor se hicieron más fuertes, y sin darse cuenta había empezado a temblar. No importaba lo que hiciera, Iba a morir allí.

El líder de los soldados recogió su mano en un puño. Iba a morir allí.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar al líder a los ojos como un último acto de rebelión. No servía de nada, iba a morir allí.

Iba a morir allí.

Iba a morir allí.

Iba a morir allí.

A morir.

A morir.

Morir.

Morir.

Morirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorirmorir

El líder bajó la mano y la oscuridad se adueñó de nuevo. Un grito desgarrador surgió de las gargantas de las mujeres al unísono. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos… La plataforma seguía bajos sus pies y la soga en su cuello apretaba, pero ni le partió el cuello ni cortó su respiración. 

Siete segundos, ocho segundos, nueve segundos… No se escuchaba nada, era como si sus compañeras tuvieran miedo de respirar, o como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.

Diez segundos, once segundos. La luz volvió al estadio, donde una mujer de mediana edad y con el mismo uniforme marrón que la Tía Stelle apareció en el estadio, con un micrófono en la mano, recitando versos de la Biblia en inglés.

-Dios aprieta, pero nunca ahoga -dijo la mujer tras terminar los versos. -Que esto os sirva de lección. Orad y pedirle al Padre que os guíe por el buen camino -dijo mientras le miraba, sus ojos verdes clavándose en su alma, como si fuera su culpa que todas estuvieran con la soga al cuello. Tal vez lo sería, tal vez la muchacha a la que le pertenecía el cuerpo era la responsable de todo aquello.

Pero él era Giorno Giovanna, y si algo tenía que pedirle a Dios, eran explicaciones.

  
  



	2. La otra Giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la muestra de poder en el estadio, Giorno y las mujeres fueron llevados a una prisión para continuar su castigo. Mientras tanto, Giorno sigue intentando poner orden a sus recuerdos.

Después de aquel numerito en el estadio abandonado Giorno y las mujeres fueron llevados a un edificio rojo, donde les obligaron a cambiarse aquellos pesados vestidos rosas por camisas blancas y pichis largos rosas. Cuando Giorno vio a sus compañeras, le pareció que llevaban una triste parodia de uniforme escolar. Supuso que él se vería igual, o incluso más ridículo, puesto que la muchacha con la que compartía cuerpo era fácilmente la más alta de todas las mujeres, y seguramente más que algunos hombres. Cuando todos se habían terminado de cambiar en aquellos uniformes, fueron llevados en dos filas hasta el patio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Giorno se chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. El soldado con el que chocó le agarró del cuello de la camisa, estampándole con la pared.

-¿De qué vas niñata? ¿Es que quieres más problemas? -Giorno no sabía qué decir, más que nada porque no había visto al soldado apostado en la puerta. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Si era casi más corpulento que Polnareff, y seguramente podría compararse con los Joestar que conoció en la búsqueda del cadáver sagrado.

-Suelta a la niña -dijo la Tía Vidala, la misma mujer que estaba hablando en el estadio. -Sólo está confusa por el estadio

El soldado soltó un gruñido y soltó a Giorno, aunque aquello parecía un lanzamiento, puesto que lo hizo tropezar y terminó en el suelo. La Tía Vidala se acercó, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse. Por más que lo intentó, no era capaz de alcanzarla, lo que se ganó un suspiro exasperado de la Tía.

-No te pienses que por tu invalidez me hará más suave contigo, niña malcriada -reprochó la tía. -ahora levanta

La Tía, en un sorprendente arranque de fuerza para su edad, agarró a Giorno del hombro y tiró de él hasta que lo puso de pie a una velocidad de vértigo, devolviéndolo a la fila antes de que el pobre tuviera tiempo de recomponerse. ¿Invalidez? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Y qué le estaba pasando a su visión? ¿Cómo no pudo ver al guarda ni agarrar la mano de la Tía? 

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando salió al patio, donde el resto de las mujeres estaban arrodilladas frente a piedras. Estaba lloviendo y el viento amenazaba con arrancarle los pañuelos de las cabezas. El otoño estaba empezando.

La Tía Vidala hablaba, pero su voz sonaba amortiguada para Giorno, que estaba más preocupado intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a su vista. Solo le prestó atención cuando vió como el resto de las mujeres agarraban la piedra. Intentó imitarlas, aunque le costaba alcanzarla. 

-Deja de hacer estupideces, Dejoe -dijo otra Tía, y de pronto el dolor estalló sobre su costado. Se giró para ver cómo la tía le proporcionaba una descarga con una vara metálica, de esas que se usan con el ganado. ¿Por qué no era capaz de ver bien? Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, nunca había tenido problemas con su percepción de la profundidad, era como si su campo de visión estuviera reducido… Espera, ya le pasó algo parecido una vez. En su batalla contra Baby Face, cuando este le arrancó un ojo. No, no le podía pasar eso, ¿Verdad?

_La muchacha estaba atada en una silla de dentista. Cintas de cuero cubrían sus manos, pies y cuello. Estaba en una sala con un gran cristal, tras el cual un grupo de mujeres vestidas con camisas blancas y pichis rosas la observaban, formando un semicírculo con otra joven al centro._

_-Lo siento mucho, querida -le dijo una de las Tías. -Pero si Dios te ha puesto esta prueba, es porque sabe que puedes superarla_

_-¡Déjale en paz! -gritó la muchacha del centro, que se llevó una descarga por parte de otra Tía. La muchacha intentó girar la cabeza, y vió el material quirúrgico ordenado en una bandeja, mientras que dos Tías se lavaban las manos y otras dos se vestían con batas de papel verdes, como las que se usaban en los quirófanos. Pese a que el miedo ante una posible tortura le carcomía las entrañas, no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia sus días estudiando en la facultad de medicina._

_-¡Por favor parad! -volvió a rogar la mujer del centro, al borde de las lágrimas. Las Tías habían terminado de prepararse, y una de ellas sostenía una mordaza, que le colocó a la muchacha mientras otra tumbaba el asiento. Le pasaron otra correa por la sien, asegurándola junto a la del cuello para evitar que se moviera._

_-Reza, mi niña. Pide al Señor fuerzas -le susurró una Tía. La muchacha respiró profundamente, buscando a algo para agarrarse._

_Al principio no fue mucho. Atravesaron sus párpados con dos agujas, y usaron los hilos para separarlos, dejando el globo ocular al descubierto. Sin embargo, no era suficiente por lo que empezaron a cortar por los bordes. Empezó a temblar, apretando con fuerza la mordaza para no gritar. Afuera escuchaba los gritos de las otras muchachas, aunque muchos eran ahogados por las descargas. Tenía que ser fuerte, por ellas._

_Las Tías trabajaban implacables, sin hacer ningún comentario ni observación. Sintió la sangre caliente correr por sus mejilla como si fueran lágrimas, y por un instante quiso reír de la ironía. ¿Jesús no había llorado sangre también?_

_-Parad por favor…- escuchó un gemido lastimero detrás del cristal. Abrió el ojo izquierdo, el que no estaba siendo maltratado por las Tías, para ver a Gold Experience flotar sobre ellas, como si fuera una especie de ángel, esperando sus órdenes. Podría matarlas a todas en ese instante, estaba segura de ello, pero seguramente ella y las mujeres terminarían muriendo antes de salir de ahí. No, no podía luchar con Gold Experience en aquel momento. Fue entonces cuando el stand le agarró de las manos, en un intento de acompañarle en aquella tortura. Ese gesto le conmovió, aunque era irónico que sólo su stand pudiera acompañarle. Por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a estar sola._

_El dolor empezó a aumentar cuando empezaron a cortar los músculos del ojo. En aquellos instantes no paraba de luchar contra sus ataduras, revolviéndose como podía para escapar de aquello mientras dos tías intentaban sujetarle. Los gruñidos habían pasado a gritos, ahogados por la mordaza, que eran acompañados por los de sus compañeras, en una especie de eco que parecía una melodía macabra. Sin embargo, nada le importaba a las tías, que seguían con su trabajo._

_-Tiene el ojo muy profundo -dijo una de ellas._

_-Usa el suero para sacarlo. Y si no, palanca -respondió otra. Al poco rato sintió como su ojo se iba llenando de líquido, empujando poco a poco el ojo, que libre de los músculos cedía a la fuerza del suero. Pero parecía que las Tías estaban impacientes aquel día, puesto que dejaron el suero y con unas pinzas empezaron a empujar por un lado. Gritó de dolor, temblando como una hoja. Aún era incapaz de llorar._

_-Ya queda poco, mi niña -le dijo la Tía. Se esforzaba por usar un tono dulce con ella, como si fuera un animalillo asustado, como si no le estuvieran torturando. Sintió la bilis en su garganta, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tragarla. Con la mordaza puesta, si vomitaba podría aspirarlo por la nariz y ahogarse. Aunque en aquel momento aquello no parecía tan mala idea. Podía escuchar como las otras mujeres lloraban, gritaban y tenían náuseas, incluso una de ellas vomitó también. Era como si compartieran una misma mente, y lo que sentía una lo sentían todas. Ellas tomaban de su dolor y lo expulsaban con sus llantos, para que así no tuviera que gritar y llorar._

_Un dolor insoportable se apoderó de su cuerpo por un instante, como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido en su ojo. Otra ola de bilis subió por su garganta, y esta vez no la pudo parar, inundando su boca y haciéndole toser. Por suerte, una de las Tías se dió cuenta, quitándole la mordaza. El vómito le saltó a la Tía, manchando su bata, al igual que la camisa de Giorno, que ya estaba perdida de sangre. Para cuando el episodio de angustia había terminado, las Tías le habían llenado el ojo de gasas y lo habían tapado con un apósito. Le quitaron la correa de la frente, mientras le aflojaban la de cuello. Recolocaron la silla para que ahora estuviera de frente a las mujeres. La del centro estaba completamente rota, observándola detrás del cristal._

_-Bien, niñas -habló una de las Tías mientras se quitaba la bata. -Ya habéis visto lo que pasa cuando intentamos huir de nuestras responsabilidades, cuando intentamos huir de nuestros actos. Ahora decidme, ¿quién le ha hecho esto a vuestra amiga? ¿Quién es la culpable de todo esto?_

_Una a una, todas las muchachas se fueron recomponiendo en sus asientos, aún temblorosas por aquél horrible espectáculo. La Tía les volvió a preguntar, y todas levantaron sus manos, señalando a la muchacha del centro._

_-Fue su culpa, Tía Helena -respondieron todas al unísono, mientras que la muchacha del centro empezó a llorar._

_-¿Quién fue la que sedujo a aquellos hombres hasta que no pudieron aguantar sus impulsos?_

_-Fue ella, Tía Helena -repitieron las mujeres. Tía Helena se acercó a la silla, donde la muchacha miraba como su camisa había sido destrozada por el vómito y la sangre. No serviría ni para un trapo._

_-¿Y quién engañó a vuestra amiga para que la defendiera? ¿Quién embaucó a una alma pura e inocente con sus mentiras?_

_-Fue ella, Tía Helena -dijeron por tercera vez. Fue entonces cuando la Tía Helena acercó sus labios hasta su oído._

_-Y dime, Giorno, -su voz sonaba falsamente dulce, como si de una venus atrapamoscas se tratara. -¿Quién fue la que te obligó a defenderla de su admitir sus errores? ¿Quién te hizo perder un ojo?_

_Giorno quería gritarles, quería sacar a Gold Experience y acabar con todas ellas. Quería coger el pañuelo de la Tía Helena y usarlo para curar su ojo. Pero no podía, había usuarios de stand, y no podría salir de allí con vida. Tenía que concentrarse en eso, salir con vida. Ya más tarde se ocuparía de su ojo._

_-Fue ella, Tía Helena- respondió con voz temblorosa._

_-¿Y por qué Dios dejó que te quitaran el ojo? ¿Por qué te dejó creer sus mentiras?_

_-Para… Para darme una lección -dijo con un suspiro, casi desplomándose en la silla. Las Tías dieron por terminada la sesión, por lo que mandaron a las mujeres a hacer filas y se las llevaron de allí._

_Giorno vio cómo le desataban las manos y los pies y la ayudaban a levantarse. Le guiaron hasta una habitación que parecía de hospital, le desvistieron y le dieron un baño._

_-No te preocupes, mi niña -le decía una de ellas. -Esto no es culpa tuya. Sabemos que actuaste con toda la bondad de tu corazón. No tienes la culpa, es solo que no conoces el camino de Dios. Pero no te preocupes, nosotras te lo enseñaremos_

Giorno sintió un calambrazo en el costado, y ahogó un gruñido de dolor. Allí estaba Tía Helena, implacable como siempre. 

-La mano al frente Dejoe -le ordenó. -¡con fuerza! Demostradle al Señor cómo os arrepentís de vuestras faltas

Giorno ni se molestó en pensar un comentario sarcástico. Estaba más preocupado analizando el flashback. Por lo que sabía, la muchacha se llamaba también Giorno, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso fue una jugarreta de su mente? ¿Os es que acaso compartía con esa muchacha algo más que el nombre? Si recordaba bien, la muchacha también podía llamar a Gold Experience. Durante la aventura anterior habían visto diferentes versiones de algunos de ellos, el muchacho rubio en la silla de ruedas, Johnny, dijo que era la versión del hermano de DIO, Jonathan, y eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. La conclusión era clara, aquella muchacha era la Giorno de otro universo, y por alguna razón él había acabado en su cuerpo. Se preguntó si era por eso que todos los recuerdos le resultaban familiares, dado que se podrían decir que eran los suyos propios. Sin embargo, le asaltó una duda, ¿dónde estaría el alma de esa Giorno? ¿Acaso se habría cambiado con la suya, y ahora estaba luchando con DIO? Solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos, la joven no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que él había hecho, no tenía por qué enfrentarse a su “padre”. ¿Conocería a su padre en este universo? ¿Sería un vampiro o una persona normal?

_Estaba en un apartamento. Con paredes claras y muebles de diversos colores, dándole un aspecto un poco caótico. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, ya fueran pinturas, fotografías, o bordados de insectos y plantas. Había plantas de interior por todas partes, y el pequeño desorden le confirmaba que allí vivía alguien. Bueno, eso y Mista sentado en el sofá azul marino, mirando la pantalla del televisor con el ceño fruncido._

_-Giogio -le saludó el muchacho. -Ven, es necesario que veas esto_

_Se acercó dando tumbos hasta el sofá, dejándose caer al lado de Mista, que le abrazó de los hombros en ademán protector. En el televisor el noticiero mostraba imágenes de protestas en Nueva York contra el nuevo gobierno, un partido ultraderechista religioso._

_-Mi madre me llamó anoche -dijo. -La han echado del trabajo_

_-¿Cómo? -respondió Mista, confundido -¿Desde cuándo pueden hacer eso?_

_-Ha sido una medida preventiva -respondió. -De todas formas, se había pedido la prejubilación, así que no estaría muy molesta… Si no hubieran echado a otras compañeras. Están protestando por eso, papá también ha ido_

_Mista no dijo nada, quedándose con la mirada fija en el televisor. Sin decir nada, ambos buscaban a los padres de Giorno en la pantalla. Una extraña tensión se apoderaba de ellos, como si supieran que algo malo les iba a a pasar si no los encontraban entre las minúsculas cabezas._

_-¡Son ellos! -exclamó Mista cuando cambiaron de plano. En la fila de protestantes detrás de la periodista había un hombre tan alto como corpulento, de unos treinta años, y a su lado una mujer de unos cincuenta. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, estaban bien y a salvo, no les había pasado nada._

_Y entonces el humo y la luz cubrieron la imagen, seguidos del sonido de una explosión._

No, no podía ser. Sus padres, bueno, los padres de la otra Giorno, no eran los suyos. El hombre de treinta años se parecía a Jonathan Joestar, pero no sabía quién era la otra mujer. Intentó rebuscar en los recuerdos de la otra Giorno, y lo que encontró casi le hace tirar la piedra. Sus padres se llamaban Jonathan Joestar y Erina Pendleton. ¿Jonathan era su padre? 

Tía Helena hizo sonar su silbato, y todas las mujeres pudieron bajar las manos. Joder cómo dolía. Sentía como muchísimas agujas pequeñas se le clavaban en el brazo. Las Tías les dieron sacos de dormir y mantas, mientras que los soldados; una voz distante le recordó que se llamaban guardianes, colocaban una carpa. Les iban a hacer dormir a la intemperie, y por los nubarrones negros que no dejaban ver la luna, se pondría a llover dentro de poco. Cuando todas las mujeres habían estirado los sacos la Tía Helena les ordenó una última oración, que todas repetían al unísono. Incluso Giorno la dijo, con la misma facilidad e indiferencia que lo hacen los niños en las escuelas católicas. Tras aquello, como si fuera una formación de batalla, las mujeres se metieron en los sacos. Un deseo de buenas noches y todas las luces se apagaron, quedando otra vez en la oscuridad. Había algo en el ambiente, como una tensión que espesaba el aire y hacía difícil respirar. Sin embargo, como si quisiera compensar esa falta de movimiento, en la cabeza de Giorno no paraban de fluir los pensamientos, impidiéndole dormir. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? ¿Por qué iban vestidas de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenían esos nombres?

_Estaba otra vez en la casa de muñecas. Había una mujer sentada en un hermoso sofá blanco, de esos que tenían un nombre en francés y que servían para tumbarse. Pero ella estaba sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas muy juntas una de la otra, la falda turquesa con flores oscuras no tenía ninguna arruga, como si sólo hubiera un gran cilindro liso debajo de ella. Sin embargo, su cara estaba vuelta a la ventana, viendo como la Tía Stelle se alejaba hasta cruzar la cancela. Solo entonces se apoyó levemente contra el espaldar del sofá y se encendió un cigarrillo._

_-¿El carapato no funcionó?_

_-No señora_

_-¿Y este tu segundo encargo?_

_-El tercero -respondió la otra Giorno. -Ya di a luz a antes. Murió al poco de nacer -no quiso acordarse de la marga redonda encima de la cabecita azulada, como de un botón, cuando fue a dar el pecho al niño. Pero intentando evitarlo solo acabó recordandolo. Aquella esposa lo había matado porque no dejaba de llorar, pero todo el mundo pensó que había sido muerte de cuna. Era la esposa de un Comandante importante, aquello no podía salir a la luz._

_-Siéntate -le dijo la mujer. -Pero esto es solo por hoy. Ni se te ocurra venir a esta sala otra vez durante tu estancia aquí a no ser que te llamemos. Y menos aún sentarte_

_-Sí señora_

_-Y no te quiero ver por aquí más de lo necesario, ¿entendido? Esto es como un negocio, si me das problemas yo te los daré a ti_

_-Sí señora_

_-Y no me llames señora, no eres una Martha, eres una Criada_

_-¿Y cómo debería llamarla?_

Lo último que vió en el flash fue la mirada de desprecio de la señora O'Neill. La otra Giorno era una Criada, una “criminal” que había decidido pasar su vida dando hijos a los Comandantes y sus Esposas en lugar de trabajar hasta la muerte en un sitio que llamaban las Colonias limpiando basura radiactiva. En su primer matrimonio asignado tuvo un niño, que murió a los tres días de nacer. Se dio por sentado que era muerte de cuna, pero sabía que lo habían ahogado, con el oso de peluche que tenía botones azules por ojos. Todavía podía ver la marca del botón plasmada en aquella carita blanca como la nieve. Recordaba como era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la marca del botón. Del botón. El botón…

* * *

Habían pasado dos días de “penitencia”, como lo llamaban las tías. Las despertaban al alba, aunque tampoco es que se conociera la hora por culpa de los nubarrones, que estaban descargando toda su ira en forma de lluvia y relámpagos. Tenían dos comidas al días, un bollo y una taza de leche caliente por la mañana y un sándwich de huevo y atún por la tarde. También tenían dos parada para ir al servicio, y Giorno podía asegurar que más de una se había meado encima por el olor. Sin embargo, aquel no era el mayor de sus problemas. Se había despertado con náuseas el primer día, y estas le habían acompañado durante toda la penitencia, hasta el punto que una de las paradas se las pasó vomitando, pasando la tarde con mareos, ganándose chispazos por parte de las Tías. La penitencia constaba de rezar durante horas de rodillas, aguantando una piedra en la mano. No podían moverse, tenían que mantener la espalda y el brazo erguidos. Si alguna de ellas intentaba bajar la mano o cambiarse de postura, recibían una dolorosa descarga gracias a esas varas del ganado. Era el único arma permitido a las Tías, y ya era más que cualquier otra mujer.

Esos días de penitencia los pasó Giorno reflexionando y ordenando los recuerdos de su yo alternativo, teniendo una idea más o menos clara de su historia. La otra Giorno fue dada en adopción a Jonathan Joestar y Erina Penddleton justo después de nacer, hija de una madre adolescente que no quiso saber nada de él, aunque a petición de los Joestar-Penddleton fue ella quién le puso nombre, Haruno. Desde que nació siempre había estado acompañada de Gold Experience, lo que en parte explicaba por qué su cabello no había cambiado. O al menos para Giorno tenía sentido. Descubrió que era trans a los 10 años, cambiando su nombre a Giorno. Al igual que él, fue a los 15 años cuando entró en la pandilla de Bucciarati y descubrió sus poderes de crear órganos funcionales cuando experimentó en sí misma hasta que tuvo órganos reproductores funcionales. Y por lo que parece, tal vez demasiado, si su situación presente decía algo. Los detalles de cómo conoció a Bruno y a los demás eran confusos, aunque era seguro de que se conocían, y que eran cercanos, por lo menos con Mista y Fugo. Mista… casi podía oler la sangre mezclada con el olor a pino y rocío de la mañana. La vida de la otra Giorno era muy confusa, aunque supuso que era normal, había pasado toda su vida con los Joestar y si algo le enseñó aquella última aventura es que con los Joestar no había espacio para la normalidad. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que su vida fuera de lo más común, la verdad. Y la infancia de la otra Giorno parecía tan bonita… casi daban ganas a abandonarse a aquellos recuerdos y tomarlos como suyos. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. Una extraña sensación le carcomía por dentro, como si la otra Giorno supiera algo muy, muy importante, que él no sabía; y, en un arranque de rabia por haber poseído su cuerpo, decidiera ocultar ese secreto. Tampoco es que su conciencia hubiera hecho acto de presencia desde que él llegó a su cuerpo. 

Mientras Giorno se debatía sobre recuerdos y almas perdidas, una Tía se acercó a la Tía Helena, susurrándole algo. La Tía Helena ahogó una exclamación de alegría, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres, mientras se acercó a Giorno a grandes pasos.

-¡Niñas! -exclamó mientras ponía en pié a Giorno y la cobijaba bajo el paraguas. La otra tía se quitó la pesada Rebeca marrón que llevaba y se la puso sobre los hombros, en un intento de abrigarle. -Dejoe se ha guardado una gran noticia para Gilead. ¡Dios le ha bendecido con un pequeño milagro! ¿Qué decimos ante esto?

-Que el Señor permita que madure -respondieron todas a coro. ¿Qué madure qué?

-Qué suerte que la señora O'Neill nos avisó -reopló la Tía Helena -Entiendo que quieras acompañar a tus hermanas, Dejoe, pero tienes que mirar por tu salud. Tu salud y la del bebé -dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre con una mano. ¿Un bebé? ¿Un bebé? ¿IBA A TENER UN BEBÉ?

Tal vez fuera algo normal en el embarazo, tal vez fuera causado por una desconexión entre el alma y el cuerpo tras aquella noticia, o tal vez fuera porque apenas había comido algo en dos días, pero la visión se le empezó a nublar y apenas pudo registrar que se mareaba antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y por leer la historia!


	3. Vuelta a los O'Neill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno se despierta y descubre que las Tías están en problemas tras la penitencia. Además, recibe una visita del médico para comprobar su estado antes de volver a la casa de los O'Neilñ

Cuando Giorno volvió en sí, estaba tumbado en un sofá con las piernas en alto, cubierto de toallas y mantas. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel pintado verde oscuro, con un guarda-silla color nogal, al igual que la mesa de café, los marcos de las ventanas, una mesa auxiliar al lado de la puerta y dos estanterías atestadas de libros. Le pareció extraño, desde que entró en Gilead, no había visto libros salvo en la oficina del Comandante. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Escuchó un suspiro ahogado, girándose para ver a una joven de más o menos su edad. Era morena, su pelo recogido en un moño engominado. Llevaba puesto una blusa de cuello redondo blanca y una falda por debajo de la rodilla color beige. Sus zapatos eran negros, lisos y de tacón bajo. Era una Suplicante, una aspirante a Tía. ¿Sería acaso la hija de un Comandante que no se quería sacar? En ese caso, no podía ser una hija biológica, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde Gilead. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente?

-¡Has despertado! -exclamó la joven, como si no fuera obvio. Casi se tropieza al acercarse, agarrándole de los hombros e inspeccionando lo que se dejaba ver de Giorno bajo las mantas. -¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Se te ha pasado el mareo? Esos días bajo la lluvia no sientan bien a nadie. ¿Y el bebé? Tranquila que ahora llega el médico. ¿Tienes hambre? Espera ahora te traigo algo -dijo antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta de dónde había entrado. Al rato volvió con un plato humeante y una cuchara. 

-Ten, está recalentada pero te digo que es lo mejor que puedes tomar en una tarde como esta -le dijo la Suplicante mientras le acercaba la mesa auxiliar con el plato a Giorno. No le hizo falta ni ver lo que contenía, el olor le llegó antes, y con él, las náuseas. Era sopa de pollo, y si ya de por sí no lo soportaba, con el embarazo lo odiaba más. La Suplicante parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, pues seguidamente retiró el plato. 

-¡Lo siento mucho! -se disculpó, mientras volvía a desaparecer por la puerta. Giorno se sintió un poco desorientado por la energía de la muchacha, que no le había dado ni tiempo a responder. Tenía sentido que Gilead escogiera a esas mujeres para ser Tías, con esa fuerza bien canalizada serían imparables. Solo esperaba que ese día nunca llegaría.

La Suplicante volvió, esta vez con una taza de té. Por el olor pudo percibir que tenía algún cítrico.

-Es de naranja y jengibre -le respondió la Suplicante. -disminuye las náuseas

-Gracias -respondió Giorno, tomando un pequeño sorbo. No sería su té favorito, pero sentaba de maravilla tras días de estar rezando bajo la lluvia. 

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -Preguntó la Suplicante, que se había quedado callada, mirando fijamente a Giorno hasta que se había terminado la taza. Parecía estar ansiosa por hablar.

-Tardará un poco en hacer efecto, pero el calor me ha sentado bien

-Me alegro. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que Tía Helena se pasó con el castigo. Encima tampoco pensó en ver si alguna estaba embarazada, ¡como tú! Ay, ¿qué hubiera pasado si pierdes el bebé por su culpa? La Tía Helena se ha metido en un buen lío, y todavía no te han examinado

-¿Examinarme? 

-Hemos llamado a un médico que venga. Normalmente las Tías se hacen cargo del seguimiento del embarazo, pero tras la penitencia… Necesitamos los ojos de un profesional, ¿sabes? 

-Entiendo… -Giorno se recostó un poco en el sofá, quitando los pies del cojín. Se sentía completamente agotado, y la verdad no le importaba dormir un poco más. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano fría en el abdomen, y casi pega un salto del sofá.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó la suplicante, que había metido la mano debajo de la manta multicolor, de esas que están hechas con parches. -Es solo… Quería sentir si el bebé está ahí

-Uh… -Giorno no sabía qué decir. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si podía decirlo. ¿Quién se creía la mujer para tocarle así sin más? Por lo menos ahora sabía que no llevaba ropa debajo de las mantas, aunque tampoco es que eso le tranquilizara.

-Parece que ya se empieza a notar -mencionó la Suplicante. -Dime, ¿cómo se siente?

-¿Sentirse? ¿El qué?

-¿Qué se siente al estar embarazada? ¿Qué se siente al tener a un bebé dentro?

Menuda pregunta. ¿Qué le podía responder si se acababa de enterar? A ver, le podía mencionar las náuseas o la fatiga, pero no estaba seguro de si esa respuesta le satisfaría. ¿Acaso había algo más? ¿Cómo podía saber que tenía a alguien ahí dentro? Intentó que Gold Experience le dijera algo, pero no sintió nada distinto, no había más vidas en aquella sala aparte de la suya y la de la Suplicante. Solo estaban ellas dos, y alguien más que se acercaba por otra puerta.

La Tía Stelle llegó a la sala con cara de pocos amigos. Traía un gran montón de ropa en la mano, que colocó en el reposapiés al lado del sillón donde Giorno estaba. 

-Ha llegado el médico. Hermana Lowena, ve con él. Yo me quedo con Dejoe -le ordenó con voz de hierro, la misma que te imaginas cuando piensas en una madrastra malvada, o una profesora estricta. Cuando la Hermana Lowena se fue, Tía Stelle se giró a Giorno.

-Supongo que estarás orgullosa. No parece que la Tía Helena tenga mucha suerte después de esto. -Giorno pudo notar cierto ademán complacido en la voz de la Tía.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Cuando se enteraron de que estabas embarazada, empezaron las acusaciones. El Comandante Hobba la ha mandado llamar a declarar por haber puesto en riesgo a una criatura del señor. -la Tía se inclinó hacia la zona media de Giorno, palpando sobre la manta. ¿Qué tenía esta gente con tocar sin permiso? -Qué suerte tenemos que Dejoe es fuerte, ¿verdad? Esperemos que te haya protegido.- Después de decir eso, se giró a Giorno, señalando el montón de ropa del reposapiés. -La puerta del fondo conduce a un servicio. No pierdas el tiempo

Tras recibir aquella orden, Giorno se levantó del sofá, sufriendo un leve mareo. Entró en el servicio, una habitación pequeña que contaba con un retrete, un lavabo y un pequeño espejo. Casi le da un susto al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Bueno, el reflejo de la otra Giorno. Era extraño, ver cómo se parecían y a la vez eran distintos. Casi como si fuera una hermana perdida o algo por el estilo. No sería raro, Jolyne le mencionó sobre otros hijos de Dio. Se acercó un poco, agachando la cabeza, para verse mejor. Quería ver qué rasgos compartía con ella. Tenían los mismos ojos almendrados, aunque los de ella eran marrón claro y los suyos azules. También compartían la forma de los labios y las orejas de soplillo. Su cara también tenía los pómulos anchos y la barbilla pequeña y puntiaguda, aunque era más redondeada. Sin embargo, su nariz era más alta, con el puente cerca de la cara y los huesos de las cejas no eran tan prominentes, suavizando bastante el perfil. Lo que más le llamó la atención era el pelo, ondulado y tan oscuro como el suyo antes de que Gold Experience apareciera. ¿Acaso ella tenía el pelo rubio antes de obtener su stand? Era larguísimo. Pese a estar recogido con una trenza, ya alcanzaba el bajo de la espalda, y pesaba bastante. Seguro que tardaba la vida en secarse.

Se alejó un poco, dejando las mantas caer al suelo. Gracias a su altura, que era bastante más que la de su cuerpo original, pudo verse el torso en el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver las piernas y los brazos trabajados, parecía ser que la muchacha entrenaba a escondidas o algo por el estilo. Su vientre, por el contrario, estaba levemente abultado, como le dijo la Suplicante. Tenía lunares por todo el cuerpo, y en su hombro izquierdo estaba la misma marca de estrella de cinco puntas, aunque era un poco más marrón que la suya. Tenía el pecho un poco grande, y, al igual que su abdomen, tenía estrías. Había otra cosa en lo que se parecían, y es que ambos tenían muy poco vello corporal, pero el de ella, al ser más oscuro, se notaba más. Era guapa, o al menos eso le parecía. 

Se giró hasta el montón de ropa, empezando a desdoblar cada artículo antes de ponérselo. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de ropa que llevaba: la ropa interior constaba de un pequeño pantalón blanco de algodón y una camiseta de interior de tirantes, ambos blancos. Tenía calzoncillos más ajustados que esos pantalones, eso seguro. Se colocó los calcetines rosas, y después un pequeño vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Tras eso se recogió la trenza en un moño, que aseguró con la toca transparente blanca que venía con una horquilla cosida en el borde. Después se puso un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se pilló las mangas con guantes rosas. Finalmente, se puso los zapatos planos rosas, ya le estaba empezando a hartar ese color, y un sobrevestido también rosa, bastante apretado por la zona del pecho. Se había vestido casi sin pensar, confiando en su memoria muscular. Por suerte, parecía que el cuerpo de la otra Giorno le estaba ayudando a adaptarse a este mundo.

Cualquier error podría ser mortal.

Salió del servicio con la manta, y la Tía le instruyó dejarla sobre el sofá. Después de eso ambos empezaron su marcha hasta la consulta, cruzando un angosto pasillo con poca iluminación.

-De verdad que eres increíble, Dejoe -comentó Tía Helena. -Me fascina cómo eres capaz de mantener esa cara inocente después de lo que has hecho

Giorno no dijo nada, no sabía de qué hablaba la Tía. Los recuerdos seguían siendo confusos.

-Siempre confundimos tus silencios con humildad, y pensamos que tus pequeños actos de rebeldía se debían a una bondad fundada en la ignorancia

La Tía se paró, girándose a Giorno. Sus ojos parecían arder de la ira contenida.

-Pero no. Tú no eres una oveja descarriada. Tú eres una loba, una loba que se esconde entre el rebaño para cazar a la más gorda. Y los pastores no parecen darse cuenta de lo que eres. Aunque yo sí lo sé, y déjame decirte, no te voy a dejar pasar ni una

Entraron por una puerta pequeña que conducía a unas escaleras hacia abajo. Si su intuición no le fallaba, ese camino no les guiaba a la consulta para examinarle. Sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un experto en leer a la gente como Giorno para saber que la Tía Stelle no iba a aceptar ninguna desobediencia. La siguió en silencio, intentando memorizar cuántos pisos bajaban y qué pasillos cruzaban, en caso de que tuviera que escapar. No había guardianes por aquel sitio, y podría aprovechar su altura para ganarles ventaja corriendo.

Llegaron a otro pasillo, con cuatro puertas a cada lado, tres de ellas siendo custodiadas por dos Tías cada una. Tía Stelle se paró en la tercera por la derecha, instruyendo a una de las Tías para abrirla. La sala estaba a oscuras, aunque se podía escuchar el ruido de una cadena. Con la poca luz que entraba del pasillo, Giorno pudo distinguir la silueta de una cama, uns cajonera y de algo que se movía. Tía Stelle encendió la luz, descubriendo a la mujer que intentaba acercarse a ellas. Llevaba un vestido gris suelto que se le pegaba al barrigón que tenía, un embarazo casi a término. Tenía una cadena negra atada al pie izquierdo y que parecía conectar con la pared, impidiéndole llegar a la puerta. Tenía una expresión melancólica y resignada, como un preso en el corredor de la muerte.

-Demichael ha intentado dañar a la pequeña criatura que lleva dentro -comentó Tía Stelle, invitando a Giorno a entrar. -Bebió legía, para acabar con el milagro que llevaba dentro

Empujó a Giorno hasta que estuvo al alcance de Demichael, que se le echó a los brazos, desesperada por un poco de contacto humano.

-Dará a luz en dos semanas, y entonces será ejecutada -continuó. -¿Sabes por qué te estoy enseñando esto, Dejoe?

Giorno no podía responder, apenas correspondiendo el abrazo de Demichael. Había estado ahí encerrada en la oscuridad a saber cuánto tiempo, sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Por un momento estaba otra vez en el apartamento de Tokyo, solo en la cuna mientras su madre se iba de fiesta. Temblando de miedo porque de nada valía la pena llorar. ¿Demichael gritaría, pidiendo auxilio? ¿O había dejado de hacer eso, porque al igual que Giorno de joven, se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena?

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Dejoe. ¿Por qué te estoy enseñando esto?

-... Para darme una lección -consiguió murmurar. Demichael no dejaba de llorar, intentando apretarse aún más contra Giorno, algo que la barriga no le dejaba hacer.

-¿Una lección sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que me pasará si no obedezco

-Muy bien -dijo Tía Stelle, haciendo una seña para que entraran las dos Tías, separando a Demichael de Giorno.

-Antes de hacer otro numerito como en la Particución del otro día pensarás en la consecuencias, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Tía Stelle

Se marcharon del lugar, dejando a Demichael sola en la oscuridad. Giorno se prometió sacarla de allí, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que aquello era imposible.

* * *

Entraron en una sala tan blanca y tan iluminada que Giorno tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante. Pasar de un sitio con tan poca luz como los pasillos a aquella sala le hacía daño a la vista. La Tía Stelle se sentó en una silla y le indicó que se desvistiera, cosa que hizo sin decir palabra, quitándose capas hasta quedarse en el vestido blanco, dejando la ropa ordenadamente en el perchero de la puerta. Después, se sentó en la camilla central, echándose la sábana blanca por encima. La Tía se levantó y descolgó una cortina rosa que caía hasta su cuello, impidiendo que nadie del otro lado le viera la cara. La cortina cubría toda la habitación, estaba completamente solo.

Se escucharon voces desde el otro lado de la cortina, y Giorno podía distinguir diferentes siluetas. Pudo distinguir las voces del señor y la señora O’Neill, y el médico parecía ser el mismo que siempre examinaba a la otra Giorno.

_-Puedo ayudarte, ¿sabes?_

_Giorno dio un respingo en la cama al escuchar la voz del médico. Este recogió una parte de la cortina, dejando ver su rostro. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, rubio con barba canosa. Tenía entradas y la cara redonda y rosada. La verdad, no cuadraba nada con la voz profunda y ronca que tenía._

_-En la mayoría de los casos no es vuestra culpa que no os quedéis embarazadas -dijo. -Muchos de los comandantes son estériles, ¿sabes? -Giorno contuvo un grito asustado. Aunque sabía que el médico tenía razón, teniendo en cuenta que todas o casi todas las Criadas ya había tenido hijos antes de convertirse en lo que eran. Pero para Giorno lo que había dicho el hombre era más que una falacia. No había hombres estériles, sólo las mujeres tenían la capacidad de ser infecundas. Ese hombre había dicho una herejía, y el castigo por cosas como esa era que te cortaran la lengua._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces muy joven_

_-No lo sé… hace mucho tiempo que he perdido la cuenta…_

_-Lo voy a ver en tu historial… -dijo el médico. Escuchó cómo se movían hojas de papel. -A ver… Vaya, hoy cumples veintiseis años. Felicidades_

_Giorno se quedó mirando al techo, en shock. Hoy era su cumpleaños… Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que le atraparon… Y estaba postrada en la cama de un hospital mientras un médico le ofrecía dejarla preñada. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le tocaran tres tipos infértiles seguidos y le mandaran a las Colonias? Mierda, ya estaba pensando como él. Si la mandaban a las Colonias era porque ya no era fértil, no la culpa de los Comandantes._

_-He ayudado a otras de tus compañeras, ¿sabes? -el médico tenía la mano apoyada en su pierna, y aunque el gesto tenía intención de calmarle, a Giorno le pareció que le clavaban un millón de agujas._

_-No se lo diré a nadie. No tienes por qué preocuparte si no quieres_

_Quería que apartara la mano de la pierna. No, no podía hacer eso, no podía._

_-No… no_

_Escuchó un suspiro, y sintió como la mano se iba de la pierna. Sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones, como si en vez de la pierna el médico le estuviera agarrando del cuello._

_-La oferta sigue en pie -le dijo el médico a modo de despedida. Giorno se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa con las manos temblorosas._

-Esto es un milagro -escuchó la voz del médico tras la cortina, seguida por varias exclamaciones de alegría. -Felicidades señor y señora O'Neill, el Señor les ha brindado dos hermosas criaturas

¿Dos? Espera, ¿había dos bebés ahí dentro? No solo estaba embarazada, esperaba gemelos. Sintió una mano enguantada acariciarle el vientre, a la vez que escuchaba a la señora O’Neill llorar de alegría

-No me lo puedo creer -murmuró el señor O’Neill. - ¿De verdad que son dos?

-Sí, aquí lo puede ver -dijo el médico a la vez que movía el transductor por su vagina. Giorno contuvo un quejido de dolor. -Los dos parecen del mismo tamaño, y se ve que son bicoriales y biamnióticos

-Perdone, ¿qué significa eso? -preguntó la señora O’Neill. Giorno se sabía la respuesta, pero no la dijo. Significaba que tenían cada uno su placenta y su bolsa amniótica, lo que disminuía muchos de los riesgos de los embarazos múltiples.

-El Señor de verdad ha bendecido a esta familia -dijo el médico. -No habrá riesgo de lesiones cerebrales o cardiovasculares por compartir placenta

-Gracias Señor… -murmuró la señora O’Neill. Luego movió la cortina para ver a Giorno. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas hinchadas, su labio temblaba. -Gracias Dejoe

Giorno solo se limitó en mirar a la señora sin decir palabra. ¿Gracias por qué? No es que Giorno quisiera tener un bebé, o dos. La otra Giorno fue obligada a concebir mientras ella le sostenía los brazos para que no huyera. 

Volvió esa sensación, ese nudo en el estómago que le avisaba de que había algo que no iba bien. Un secreto más que la otra Giorno se estaba guardando. El doctor y la familia O’Neill seguían hablando, sobre los próximos exámenes médicos y recomendaciones. Había un alto riesgo de parto prematuro, aunque quién sabe, tal vez su altura podría disminuirlo. Una ecografía cada dos semanas, comidas más abundantes y mayor reposo. Tras aquello, se marcharon del lugar, dejando a Giorno vestirse otra vez. Se colocó las “alas”, una especie de cinta ancha y gruesa con alambre por dentro que se pillaba al velo con horquillas. Un extremo de la cinta estaba recortado para asemejar a las plumas de un ave, y a Giorno le parecía de se le había muerto un pájaro en la cabeza. Por las cosas no fueran peor, su visión, ya bastante jodida por la falta de un ojo; estaba mucho más reducida por las alas, que creaban una especie de capucha emplumada alrededor suya. Cuando salió de la consulta, un guardián armado la esperaba. 

-Así que gemelos, ¿eh? Se ve que le pusisteis ganas los dos -se rió el guardián cuando estuvieron fuera. Giorno no le dijo nada. Que el guardián le hablase era ya de por sí un acto prohibido, aunque al guardián no parecía importarle.

-¿Estás bien? Las Tías se han enseñado con vosotras

El guardián parecía empeñado en mantener una conversación con Giorno, así que supuso que ellos dos hablaban con normalidad. Tenía dos opciones: o seguir ignorándolo o responder. La primera parecía más segura, además lo podría achacar a la “penitencia” de las Tías. El guardián le abrió la puerta del coche con un semblante extrañado, pero no dijo nada lo que duró el camino.

Giorno apoyó la cara en el cristal, dedicándose a observar el lugar. La mayoría de los edificios eran nuevos, un estilo parecido a los pisos de la posguerra, fachadas pintadas de gris y ventanas largas y estrechas. El poco color que tenían se lo daban las cortinas de colores que bordaban las econoesposas. Le parecían puertas a otro mundo, puertas escondidas a simple vista. Los bajos de los edificios los ocupaban las tiendas, cuyos letreros formaban cenefas con los símbolos que nombraban sus tiendas. Lirios dorados para la sastrería que hacía los uniformes de criada y las econoesposas. Rosas y diamantes para la ropa de las esposas y las niñas que habían pasado la menarquia. Alguna tienda de muebles, menaje del hogar, utensilios de jardinería y costura. Era como un “barrio de las mujeres”, donde todo lo que necesitaba cualquier mujer de Gilead. Sin embargo, las tiendas de alimentación estaban tres cuadras más adelante, protegidas por una barricada y guardianes. Vivían cerca de territorio conflictivo, la comida era escasa y los hurtos frecuentes. 

Las calles estaban casi vacías y llovía con fuerza. Pudo ver a guardianes apostados cada dos cruces, alguna que otra econoesposa y varias Marthas. Cuántos más se alejaban del centro de la ciudad, los edificios estaban cada vez más espaciados, las tiendas daban paso a las casas de los guardianes más ricos y algún que otro comandante. 

_-Tata, ¿te gusta esta?_

_-¿Hm? -Giorno se giró a Jolyne, que estaba sosteniendo una revista inmobiliaria. Había varias casas marcadas con un bolígrafo, pero no la que ella señalaba. Esta tenía la fachada pintada de blanco y el tejado oscuro, con una gran terraza en la planta superior y un jardín en varios niveles._

_-Es muy bonita, pero tu papá buscaba algo más pequeño, ¿no?_

_-Pero si no es para nosotros -gruñó la niña._

_-¿Ah sí, entonces para quién es?_

_-¡Para tí y para tus novios! -Giorno no pudo evitar echarse a reír por lo que dijo._

_-¿Mis novios?_

_-¡Guido y Trish! -siguió la niña. -¡Papá me dijo que querías vivir juntos pero como Trish está aquí no podéis!_

_-Tu papá podría callarse un poco, ¿no? -dijo mientras que el susodicho aparecía por la puerta._

_-Cómo si puediera -se quejó, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa. -Está obsesionada con vosotros. Le encanta tener a una estrella del pop como su tía_

_-Ah entonces a quién quieres es a Trish, ¿no? -dijo Giorno._

_-También te quiero a tí -gruñó la niña. -Y a Guido_

_-¿Seguro? -Preguntó Giorno para molestarla. -no sé no sé…_

_-¡Pero es verdad!_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¡Si!_

_-¡Ya lo sabía! -se rió Giorno. -Sólo te estaba picando_

_Jolyne hizo un puchero, dándole la espalda a la mujer, que sólo pudo suspirar. -Lo siento, no pensaba que te iba a molestar tanto. Si yo sé que nos quieres a todos mucho. Y ellos también_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad_

_-¿Y es verdad que vais a vivir juntos aquí?_

_-Bueno, eso es lo que estamos pensando. Pero será en unos años, cuando termine la carrera_

_-¿Y viviréis en esa casa?_

_-No lo sé, porque queremos irnos a Nueva York con mi papá y mi mamá… Pero, lo hablaré con Guido y Trish a ver qué dicen_

_La niña se volvió, con una gran sonrisa. Oh vaya, parecía que Giorno no era la única actriz de la familia._

_-¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡La Tata se va a quedar!_

_-¡Eh, que he dicho que me lo voy a pensar! -se rió Giorno mientras Jolyne le abrazaba._

_-Te estás haciendo vieja, Giorno. ¿Dónde se quedó la cría que se las hacía pasar mal a Joseph?_

_-Qué te den_

Jolyne era una niña en ese universo, y era la misma cría con la que huía en el primer flashback. Eran… Eran familia. La otra Giorno y Jotaro se hablaban con confianza, este dejando atrás su máscara taciturna. Todo parecía tan extraño, parecía que habían podido ser felices hasta aquel momento, como si solo fuera una historia bonita para hacer más daño. Se preguntó qué pasó con la pequeña Jolyne. Esperaba que estuviese viva, aunque solo le diera esperanzas para escapar. Espera, ¿por qué era eso malo para empezar? Quería salir de ahí, y no iba a dejar que lo detuvieran. Ni los guardias con sus armas, ni las Tías con su palabrería, ni el embarazo.

Habían llegado a una zona residencial, aunque no creía que se pudiera llamar de esa manera, con lo espaciadas que estaban las casas. Bueno, más bien eran mansiones. Debían de haberlas ocupado cuando Gilead tomó el control de nuevo, y parecía que se habían gastado gran parte del presupuesto en reformarlas. Sus jardines parecían competir los unos contra los otros para ver cuál tenía mayor orden y armonía, con setos en forma de diferentes figuras. No le gustaba mucho ese estilo de jardinería. Muy artificial.

Giraron en la cuarta mansión a la derecha, con verjas de acero negro y enredaderas. Al igual que el resto de los jardines, estaba bien cuidado y decorado. La casa en sí estaba pintada de turquesa con los remates blancos y parecía ser de tres plantas. El tejado era de madera oscura, al igual que la puerta principal y el suelo del porche. Pudo ver una terraza y grandes ventanales. La perfecta fachada para la casa de muñecas de sus recuerdos. Tenía la sensación que no veía mucho aquella parte de la casa. 

Entraron por la calle adyacente, y la hermosa fachada y el jardín dieron paso a un pequeño huerto y el garaje, con una planta superior en la que vivían los guardianes. Al lado había una caseta, donde un gran danés observaba el coche. Este se acercó al coche cuando paró a las puertas del garaje, ladrando en la puerta al lado de Giorno.

-Espera Argos -se quejó el guardián, moviéndole con el collar. -Nuestra Dejoe está delicada y no podrá jugar por un tiempo, ¿vale?

Parecía que el perro le había entendido, pues paró sus saltos y se dedicó a olfatear la parte baja del vestido. 

-Le faltaba hablar -dijo una Martha. Esta era una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con un vestido largo color verde militar y un delantal blanco con bordados de flores. En su cabeza llevaba una cofia blanca. -De verdad Luca, mira que quedarte parado con Dejoe ahí fuera. Ven aquí hija mía -le dijo mientras se acercaba a Giorno, colocándole la manta sobre la cabeza para taparse de la tormenta. -¡Con el milagro que lleva dentro!

-Tenía que vigilar que Argos no se le lanzara encima -se justificó Luca. -¿Qué querías que hiciera Olly?

-Me llamo Olivina niñato, que no se te olvide -le gruñó la Martha mientras metía a Giorno en la casa. -Y tú no llores -le dijo a Argos, que intentaba meterse con ellas. -Nunca has estado dentro, y lo sabes

Cuando estuvieron ya dentro, la Martha no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de júbilo, abrazando a Giorno.

-No me puedo creer lo que te han hecho -le dijo. -Teníamos que haber avisado desde el principio de tu estado. Y encima vienen dos. Voy a ver si Monica te puede hacer algo de comer. Tú vete a la sala, que los señores O’Neill te esperan

Pasó por aquellos pasillos con lámparas en forma de flores hasta llegar al salón, donde Virginia y Joe O’Neill le esperaban. Parecían estar listos para una foto: ella, sentada en un sillón de madera tallada, se le podía ver el moño rubio cobrizo bajo el velo de encaje con bordados de flores. Llevaba una blusa blanca de cuello cisne y manga larga, una falda azul oscura y un sobrevestido celeste ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón, su cara, al contrario que la mayoría de los días, mostraba unas finas arrugas por la sonrisa brillante que tenía. A su lado, con una mano en el espaldar de la silla, estaba el señor de la casa, vestido con un impecable traje negro y una corbata celeste, con un pin de un ojo dorado abierto en la corbata. Parecía ser de la altura de Narancia, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos azules y pequeños, bastante separados. Su cara estaba más arrugada que la de Vanessa, su sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

-Finalmente el Señor te ha bendecido, Dejoe -murmuró Virginia con una sonrisa. Se levantó del sillón, acercándose a Giorno. Cuando estuvo justo en frente bajó su mirada hacia su vientre, y no pudo contener un llanto de felicidad. -Mis pequeños ángeles… Mamá os está esperando ansiosa

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado sin palabras aquel día. Sentía como si la bilis le ardiera por dentro de pensar que aquella mujer le quitaría a los niños, aunque no sabía si era un sentimiento residual de la otra Giorno o era suyo propio. Todavía no se hacía la idea de que iba a tener dos críos.

El señor O’Neill se colocó detrás de su esposa, pero no dejaba de mirar a Giorno a los ojos, algo que ambos sabían que estaba prohibido. 

-Virginia, mi amor, Dejoe necesita descansar. Nuestros pequeños necesitan descansar

-Tienes razón -dijo Virginia, que no había parado de susurrar ñoñerías a su vientre. -Ve a tu cuarto. Les diré a las Marthas que te preparen un baño

-Sí señora O’Neill -dijo Giorno, despidiéndose de ambos. La mirada del señor O’Neill en su espalda le resultaba repulsiva.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, dejando que sus pies le guiaran por el camino que ya habían recorrido demasiadas veces. Abrió una puertecita oscura en la segunda planta, que escondía las escaleras hacia la tercera planta, donde vivían las Marthas. Allí las paredes tenían solo la cal y la pintura. Sin embargo, la suya estaba no estaba en aquella planta. Siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde había un puerta blanca.

-Está cerrada -escuchó la voz de Olivia a sus espaldas. -Me avisó la señora O’Neill, y encima quiere organizar una merienda para mañana -se quejó. Abrió la puerta, que tenía unas escaleras que llevaban a otra puerta más. Giorno se estaba empezando a hartar de tanta escalera, y eso que todavía el embarazo no era problema.

-No me imagino como tendrás que subir estas escaleras en unos meses -bufó Olivia.

-La señora O’Neill me podría cambiar de cuarto 

-No tengas muchas esperanzas en eso. El año pasado hubo otra Criada embarazada y la tuvo subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el tiempo

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Dio luz a un no bebé. Después de aquello dijeron que no podría dar más hijos

-Vaya. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Ya tuvo otro niño, así que se libró de las Colonias. A saber dónde estará

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-No. Era rubia, con los ojos azules. Bastante mayor que tú. Mucho más dulce, no le sentó bien vivir aquí

Giorno pensó en aquella mujer, aquella compañera de desventuras en aquella casa. -¿Después de ella llegué yo?

-No, hubo otra 

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

Olivia no dijo nada, pero su mirada bastó para que Giorno se estremeciera. Así que hizo eso…

-No vale la pena pensar en esas cosas ahora, sobretodo con dos bebés en camino. Vamos, que tengo cosas que hacer en vez de prepararte el baño

No le dio mucho tiempo echar un vistazo a la habitación, pero sí se quedó un tiempo observando el baño. Era el minimalismo en su estado puro. Salvo el suelo, todo era blanco. El lavabo, el servicio y la bañera eran de mármol blanco, y como espejo había una lámina de aluminio. Olivia se quedó allí todo el tiempo que duró el baño, aunque tuvo la consideración de esperar en la puerta y dejarle bañarse en paz. Algo que le costó más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pese a confiar en la memoria muscular, el solo pensar lo distintos que eran sus cuerpos le bastaba para hacerle parar en seco. Cuando salió, Olivia tuvo que excusarse para volver y ayudar a Monica con el trabajo, diciendo que en un rato ella u otra persona vendrían con la comida. 

Giorno se recostó en el sillón de la ventana, observando la parte trasera del jardín. Vió a Luca con otro guardián, ¿Marcos se llamaba? No estaba muy seguro. Argos había vuelto a su cabaña, pero salió y empezó a ladrar al ver a Giorno en la ventana. Se rió, parecía ser que la otra Giorno tenía amigos en aquel lugar.

Llamaron a la puerta, y cuando Giorno dio permiso para entrar, casi le da un vuelco. No era posible, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Giorno? ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo el hombre. Tenía el pelo corto, y parecía un poco más joven, pero era indistinguible.

No, no podía ser verdad.

-Giorno, ¿té pasa algo? Soy yo, Dante

Allí, enfrente suya, estaba Diavolo, cargando con una cesta de comida y mirándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no la persona que lo mató para hacerse control de su grupo mafioso.

¿Pero qué diantres ocurría en aquél universo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un poco flojo, lo admito. Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, en parte porque he tenido un conflicto entre terminar ya con los flashes o que se vayan intercalando durante la historia y porque estos últimos días he estado con fiebre y apenas me he podido concentrar. ¡Espero que os guste!


	4. Mañana desastrosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Este capítulo no es el mejor la verdad (Mista tiene toda la razón con el número 4), y es un poco más corto que los demás. Por eso al final os enseñaré unos dibujos que he ido haciendo estos días sobre esta historia :D
> 
> Además, quería deciros que probablemente no haya más capítulos hasta mediados de Julio, principios de Agosto, pues me pillan los exámenes y la Brugio Week. Aún así, espero que os siga gustando esta historia tanto como me gusta a mí, que me estoy viendo VA otra ves solo para escribir XD.

Giorno se debatía entre observar la habitación y el plato de comida en frente suya, las sobras de un estofado al que le habían colado el caldo y un huevo frito, que devoraba con demasiada rapidez. 

-¿Os han tenido en hambrunas verdad? -dijo su compañero de mesa, y la razón por la que Giorno no podía tranquilizarse. Diavolo, no, Dante, se había quedado a acompañarla mientras comía, en lo que parecía ser un intento de brindarle confort después de esos tres días de tortura. Y lo peor era que estaba funcionando. Solo quería abrazar a ese hombre, pese a todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior le había enseñado. Bueno, era la semana anterior en su antiguo cuerpo, para la otra Giorno… Intentó recordar a Diavolo, pero el único que aparecía en su memoria era Dante, al que conoció en Gilead. ¿Podría ser que Diavolo no fuera un mafioso en aquel mundo? Lo dudaba, le daba igual lo que aparecía en los flashes, no podía confiar en él.

-Nos daban de comer dos veces al día -respondió, intentando fingir normalidad. -No eran las raciones más grandes, la verdad

Dante lanzó una risita, intentando que cruzaran miradas. Giorno hacía todo lo posible por evitarle, una tarea imposible.

-Supongo que… quieres hablar de “lo nuestro” -dijo Giorno.

-Bueno… -suspiró Dante, un poco más relajado. -No esperaba gemelos, ¿y tú?

-No esperaba nada -respondió. Dante agachó la cabeza, decepcionado.

-De todo lo que podía pasar, esto no está tan mal. Casi diría que es lo mejor

-Lo mejor para ellos, -tomó otro bocado del estofado. -Nacerán y yo me iré a mi siguiente destino. Al menos estarán contigo

Dante no respondió nada a eso, pero estaba claro que le había sentado mal el comentario. Giorno siguió comiendo y observando la habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño, aunque habían hecho todo lo posible para aprovechar el espacio. El cuarto estaba en la buhardilla, por lo que una de las paredes estaba inclinada con el tejado. En esa pared estaba la cortina y un ventanal, con la cama apoyada en esa pared. Había una mecedora en la esquina opuesta, un aparador en medio con un pequeño bordado de un bodegón de flores, ¿lo habría bordado la señora O’Neill? En el centro estaba la mesa de madera y las dos sillas donde estaban sentados, a sus espaldas las puertas del armario empotrado, junto a la puerta. En la última pared estaba la puerta del baño. Miró al techo. La lámpara LED desentonaba con el resto de la habitación, aunque pudo ver las manchas de algo, como si otro tipo de lámpara hubiera estado antes. Seguramente de esas que se colgaban, y que por supuesto no podían dejar en caso de que las criadas quisieran quitarse la vida. 

Terminó de comer, y Dante se dispuso a recogerlo todo, algo que seguramente no debería hacer.

-Oye, sé que lo que hicimos fue por órdenes de la señora O’Neill y que era para dejarte embarazada -dijo Dante, preocupado. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, buscando su mirada. -Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo estaré aquí para ayudarte, y haré todo lo posible para protegeros a ti y a los bebés

Tal vez fueron las hormonas del embarazo, o tal vez fuera que de verdad necesitaba algo de contacto humano, pero Giorno le cubrió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Dante se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida le correspondió. Giorno se apoyó en su pecho, y casi quería echarse a llorar. Hacía tiempo que no recibía un abrazo, y Dante parecía un experto en darlos. Desafortunadamente, se tuvieron que separar. Dante le dio un beso en la frente.

-Intenta descansar. Si puedo me paso en un rato

Dante se marchó con la cesta de comida, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Giorno se tumbó en la cama, y aunque había estado en mejores, el colchón era un alivio tras dos noches en el suelo. Los párpados le pesaban, y poco tardó en dormirse completamente.

* * *

_ Se había levantado a las siete de la mañana, horas antes de que sus padres se despertaran, y bajó hasta el salón. Quería ver caricaturas, pero en aquella época las olimpiadas ocupaban toda la cartelera, así que estuvo un rato cambiando canales. Al final se decantó por un canal que emitía un programa sobre historias de la biblia. Habían traído de invitada a una mujer pelirroja. Su voz era tan dulce y suave, que con solo escucharla se le caían los ojos. Estaba contando una historia sobre el Éxodo, pero no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Cuando la señora había terminado, empezaron un reportaje. La mujer era escritora, o eso pudo entendre, ya que le preguntaban por un libro. ¿Escribía cuentos? Le gustaban los cuentos. La profesora decía que sabía leer más rápido que el resto de los niños de su clase. Eso no les gustaba a algunos, y siempre le terminaban pegando. También le pegaban por jugar con las niñas y le tiraban del pelo. Nunca los entendía, ¿por qué estaba mal si quería saltar a la comba y llevar el pelo largo? ¿Por qué le llamaban niña como si fuera algo malo?  _

_ -¿Haru qué estás viendo? -escuchó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Había estado ignorando el televisor todo ese tiempo, pero volvió a prestarle atención. Sin embargo, Erina cambió de canal rápidamente. Parecía molesta. _

_ -¿Qué hacías viendo ese canal? _

_ -No había dibujos -respondió Haruno. -estaban contando cuentos _

_ -Sí, cuentos son -farfulló su madre. Se instaló un silencio incómodo. Erina parecía debatirse entre regañar a Haruno o no. _

_ -Mami, -se acercó Haruno, recordando lo último que dijo la mujer pelirroja. -¿qué es el feminismo doméstico? _

_ Erina le miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, para luego suspirar, derrotada. -Eso depende de quién lo diga, Haru _

_ -¿Y cómo cambia? _

_ -La mujer de la tele, por ejemplo -empezó Erina. -cuando ella habla de "feminismo doméstico" en realidad quiere que las mujeres no vayan a trabajar y se queden en casa cuidando de sus hijos y esposos _

_ -¿Y por qué quiere eso? _

_ -Porque se cree que Dios ha puesto a las mujeres para tener hijos y cuidar de las casas, y según ella todas deberíamos seguir lo que Dios ha dicho _

_ -¿Y hacer caso a Dios es importante? _

_ -Bueno, ella cree que sí _

_ -¿Y por qué está en la tele y no en su casa? _

_ Erina estalló en carcajadas después de eso, confundiendo a Haruno. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? No había dicho ningún chiste. _

_ -Ay, Haru, qué cabecita tienes -se reía Erina. -Y yo preocupada cuando tienes más sentido común que un adulto -volvió a poner el canal de antes, y parecía que la mujer estaba atendiendo llamadas. -¿sabes qué? Vamos a ver el programa juntos, y si hay algo que no entiendes, me lo preguntas, ¿vale? _

Giorno se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Recordaba que después de aquello, habían hecho una llamada al canal, y cómo la mujer había tenido un ataque de ternura al escucharle, para luego horrorizarse cuando le hizo la misma pregunta. Jonathan se los encontró en el suelo presa de las carcajadas, y decidió no preguntar y preparar el desayuno. Le gustó ese flashback, aunque se preguntaba con cierta envidia por qué él no pudo tener esa misma infancia.

-¿Es que has dormido toda la noche con el vestido? -oyó la voz de Mónica en la puerta. -Por lo menos no te has puesto ni el velo ni el sobrevestido. A ver si te acuerdas de que la que plancha soy yo -pese al reproche, Giorno notó la alegría en su voz. Mónica se acercó y dejó un barreño lleno de ropa, para luego salir y volver a entrar con una bandeja que llevaba una taza de leche caliente y unos panecillos de mantequilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

-Sé que te han dicho que no tienes que hacer esfuerzos, pero remendar un par de trapos no es mucho, ¿verdad? Tú desayuna algo primero, aunque casi es la hora del almuerzo.

Giorno echó una mirada al cesto, y pensó que aquello era más que un par de trapos. Aunque era mejor que estar en aquella habitación sin hacer nada. En teoría lo que hacía estaba prohibido, pero viviendo tan cerca del conflicto cualquier ayuda era necesaria, daba igual que fuera una criada remendando ropa o cuidando del huerto. La ropa de la cesta era en su mayoría uniformes de ángeles usados, limpios de toda sangre y suciedad. Aún así, se podían ver los agujeros de bala y cortes. Giorno se preguntó si los hombres que luchaban por Gilead creían en la causa, o si sólo obedecían órdenes. Lo segundo, claramente. O por lo menos esperaba que fuera así, que Gilead no hubiera infectado el corazón de tanta gente. Aunque eso significara la muerte de inocentes.

Lo que se suponía que iban a ser un par de remiendos se convirtieron en dos horas de coser y coser. Apenas tenían tela de sobra de los trajes que no se podían salvar, y más de un uniforme había reducido una talla cuando terminaron. Habían sido dos horas amenas con Mónica, hablando de la vida antes de Gilead. Hablaban en italiano, susurrando por si alguien las escuchaba. Pese a su carácter taciturno, Giorno disfrutaba de la compañía de Mónica, aunque sólo fuera porque compartían país. Se preguntó cómo había terminado en Gilead, aunque la mujer nunca hablaba de su pasado.

-Ya casi es mediodía -anunció Mónica. -¿Quiéres bajar y comer con nosotros o te subo una bandeja?

-Quiero bajar -admitió Giorno, y casi puedo ver el alivio en la cara de Mónica.

-Perfecto. Ve a la cocina y échale una mano a Olivia, que yo voy a guardar esto

Giorno se puso el velo blanco y el sobrevestido, gruñendo por lo ajustado que estaba en el pecho.

-¿Eso es cómodo? -preguntó Mónica.

-Tal vez tenga el pecho más sensible. Por el embarazo, digo

-Hummm… Le diré a la señora que te pida uno nuevo -le dijo antes de desaparecer con la ropa. Giorno bajó hasta la cocina. Esta ocupaba un cuarto de la planta baja, porque también servía de comedor para el servicio. Las paredes eran de ladrillo de diferentes colores y el suelo de parqué, con muebles blancos y encimeras de mármol rosa. El olor a especias y plantas aromáticas te envolvía nada más entrar, sin contar con lo que fuera que estuvieran cocinando. Aquella tarde Olivia estaba precalentando el horno mientras rebozaba berenjenas.

-¿Te ha dado mucha traca Mónica? Anda, encárgate tú de las que quedan que tengo que preparar la ensalada -le preguntó Olivia mientras le dejaba espacio. Giorno se puso uno de los delantales sobrantes y se lavó las manos.

-Había muchos uniformes. El ejército ha perdido muchos ángeles

-Han muerto por Gilead. Eso es un gran honor

-Que Dios los bendiga

Empezaron a cotillear sobre otras familias en lo que Giorno terminó de cubrir las berenjenas en huevo y almendras picadas. Después sacó la vajilla que usarían los señores aquel día. En algún momento Mónica apareció en la cocina, quejándose de que el Comandante iba a comer en su despacho. Eso significaba que la señora O'Neill iba a almorzar sola, lo que la ponía de peor humor. 

-Pues que se venga a comer con nosotros -bromeó Olivia, a lo que las otras dos mujeres se rieron.

-Ya me gustaría verla. Es la Esposa del Comandante O'Neill, no se va a rebajar tanto -dijo Mónica con desdén.

-La señora O'Neill quiere que Dejoe coma con ella -anunció Dante desde la entrada. -Y yo haré lo mismo con el Comandante

-Por supuesto, el principito come con el comandante -bufó Mónica. -Anda Dejoe, quítate el delantal y ve al comedor principal

Giorno solo pudo suspirar mientras se lavaba las manos. Ya fuera, see echó un vistazo en el espejo encima del aparador, intentando quitar las arrugas del vestido, aunque no había manera. Se debería haber cambiado. 

El comedor principal de la casa de los O’Neill conectaba al jardín delantero, donde en verano hacían grandes celebraciones. Sin embargo, en aquellos días el tiempo no acompañaba a estar en el jardín, así que las visitas se recibían en casa. El comedor de por sí era bastante grande, acomodado para grandes visitas. Los muebles y el suelo eran de manera oscura, al igual que el salón, mientras que las paredes eran color beige. Sin embargo, la pared en frente al jardín tenía un gran papel pintado en colores crema, representando un paisaje de una selva tropical y un gran lago. Giorno rozó con los dedos las hojas pintadas, preguntándose si ese paraje sería real. No sabía si le agradaba aquel papel, aunque la escena pretendía transmitir la libertad e incertidumbre de la selva, los colores crema le daban un toque artificial, como si fuera una foto antigua, un paisaje atrapado en el tiempo. Atrapado como él. Menuda tontería, ponerse melancólico por un papel pintado.

Decidió seguir explorando aquel comedor, con sus grandes lámparas de araña sobre el techo con pequeños cristales que colgaban de ellos, reflejando la luz del sol que les llegaba por los ventanales. La luz se reflejaba en la mesa, de esas que se podían alargar si era necesario. Tenía un tapete de encaje encima, junto a un jarrón de magnolias y un candelabro de plata. el resto de muebles tenían o un jarrón o un bordado, todos hechos por la señora O’Neill. A dónde mirara, siempre podía encontrar su rastro, lo que le ponía de los nervios. Se sentía observado al entrar en aquella sala, como si cada objeto tuvieran ojos y oídos y le comunicaran a la señora de la casa lo que hacía. No le gustaba estar allí, y menos en soledad.

Olivia entraba y salía de tanto en tanto preparando la mesa. Giorno le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, a lo que la otra mujer rechazó. Así que Giorno se quedó junto a la pared observando como la Martha preparaba la mesa para el almuerzo.

Al poco rato llegó la señora O’Neill, que aquella tarde llevaba un vestido azul marino suelto por todo el cuerpo hasta la cadera, donde se ceñía con un cinturón, y mangas largas con estampado geométrico. Le sorprendió que no fueran flores, ya que parecían estar por todas partes en la casa. Caminó con aire solemne hasta la mesa, donde se sentó en la silla presidencial, y sólo entonces le hizo una seña a Giorno para que se sentara a su lado. Giorno imitó su paso, como si siguiera una coreografía. De la misma manera, Olivia se quedó al lado de la mesa, preparada para servir los platos. Pero primero, había que bendecir la mesa.

-Te damos gracias, Señor, por estos alimentos que vamos a comer hoy. -empezó la señora O’Neill, agarrando la mano de Giorno. -Te damos gracias, Señor, por tener un hogar donde cobijarnos… -la señora O’Neill siguió dando gracias a Dios por cosas que Giorno pensaba que bien las habían robado o habían forzado a otras personas para conseguirlas. No le prestó mucha atención, para cuando terminase la comida se habría enfriado. 

Fue entonces cuando sintió que la señora O’Neill le soltaba la mano, para colocarle sobre su vientre. Giorno contuvo un siseo, apretando la zona abdominal para alejarla de aquella mano larga, aunque de poco sirvió.

-Y te damos gracias, Señor, por la familia que formamos en nuestra casa, Amén

-Amén -respondió Giorno en un susurro. Después de eso, Olivia les sirvió el almuerzo y se colocó a la entrada del comedor, a la espera de que la necesitaran. Giorno procuró comer despacio, había desayunado hace apenas unas horas. 

-¿Has descansado bien? -le preguntó la señora O’Neill. A Giorno le sorprendió la pregunta, por los recuerdos de su contraparte, nunca se había molestado en preguntar por su estado.

-Sí -respondió. -Es mejor que dormir en el suelo

-¿Y has tenido náuseas?

-Hoy no, -aunque el momento en el que ella le tocaba el vientre era bastante repulsivo. -aunque el otro día si tuve

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes ardor en el estómago? ¿Gases?

-Estoy bien señora O’Neill -interrumpió Giorno. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no quería ser sometido a un interrogatorio. -Solo tengo un poco de fatiga, por no dormir bien durante la penitencia

La señora O’Neill le dedicó una mirada fría, pero tampoco dijo nada. Tal vez se estuviera conteniendo por el embarazo. 

-No vamos a poder realizar la merienda -suspiró la señora O’Neill mientras pelaba un pero. -Supongo que es una señal, nos guardaremos tu embarazo hasta que pasemos las doce semanas. -dejó la fruta pelada y cortada en el plato de Giorno, que la miró confundido.

-Vamos, come. Tienes que alimentarte por tres -le dijo con una sonrisa. Giorno se quedó mirando la fruta, había tenido suficiente con el almuerzo y algo dentro le decía que si comía algo más vomitaría. Pero la mirada atenta de la señora O’Neill le bastaba para saber que no se levantaría de esa mesa tan fácilmente. Empezó con los trozos más pequeños, sintiendo como le bajaba poco a poco por el esófago. Era una advertencia de su propio cuerpo, y aún así, Giorno siguió comiendo. ¿Por qué su cuerpo rechazaba tanto aquella fruta? No es que estuvieran tan lleno, ¿sería por el embarazo?

-Estaba bueno, ¿verdad? Que Dios bendiga nuestros cultivos -dijo la señora O’Neill, mientras posaba su cabeza sobre su vientre. -Espero que os haya gustado mis pequeños. Pronto estaremos juntos

La verdad, parecía sacado de una película. Porque en aquél mismo momento, como si los gemelos le hubieran escuchado, una ola de bilis le subió por la garganta, y no pudo hacer nada por detenerla.

La echó sobre todo. El mantel, los platos, la mesa…

Y la cabeza de la señora O’Neill

Ésta no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera se movió mientras Giorno tosía. -Lo… Lo siento -musitó con dificultad. La señora O’Neill se levantó, haciendo fuerza suficiente para que la silla se tambalease.

-Vete -le dijo a Giorno. -Vete de aquí ahora mismo maldita mocosa-Giorno acató la orden sin rechistar, puesto que sentía otra ola de náuseas y no quería manchar toda la casa. Ya en su habitación, casi se dejó caer sobre la taza del inodoro, echando todo el almuerzo, el desayuno y probablemente parte de la cena. 

Vaya día de mierda, y no eran ni las tres de la tarde.

* * *


	5. AVISO (SOLO PARA LOS QUE LO HAYAN LEÍDO ANTES DE 21/06/2020)

¡Hola! Siento mucho por este intermedio, podría ponerlo en una nota para el siguiente capítulo pero se me ocurrió hacerle uno aparte en caso de que alguien no haya leído las notas. Veréis a la hora de subir los capítulos, los capítulos 2 y 3 ("La Otra Giorno" y "Vuelta al hogar") los copié del primer borrador, por lo que hay un par de errores. Podría hacer un Araki forgot y no corregirlos pero no me parecía correcto. Son pequeños errores pero aún así aquí os los dejo:

  1. La Giorno del mundo alternativo tiene a Gold Experience desde su nacimiento, y por eso su pelo nunca cambió a rubio
  2. La otra Giorno tiene veintiséis años, y fue atrapada por Gilead hace cinco años. (Por eso sabe varias cosas de medicina porque de la otra manera le habrían atrapado con 18 años)



Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión aquí un dibujo de Dante y Giorno por las molestias.

Y aquí una pequeña preview del siguiente capítulo:

_ Echó una mirada a los guardianes desperdigados por allí, y pudo contar cuatro usuarios de stand. No hacían un esfuerzo en esconderse, más bien eran un refuerzo para controlarlas. Las Criadas no podían usar sus stands si los guardianes la vigilaban, ni siquiera para comunicarse. _

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y los kudos, me alegráis la escritura <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas después de aparecer en aquél mundo, Giorno se encuentra con un conocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Me he tomado unas muy largas vacaciones, pero a partir de ahora intentaré mantener el ritmo, por lo menos hasta Navidad. Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo! 
> 
> Edit 20/09/2020: tal vez debería haber releído más veces el capítulo entero antes de publicarlo. Siento mucho si hay confusión entre los personajes pero ahora está solucionado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Giorno había aparecido en aquella realidad. Si era sincero, se estaba acostumbrando a estar allí demasiado rápido. A veces casi le costaba recordar algunos detalles de su vida, otras veces los recuerdos se solapaban y era todo muy confuso. Se pasaba los días en su habitación o en el jardín cuando no llovía. Argos se había convertido en su compañero y guardián predilecto. Giorno nunca había pensado que un perro tan grande e intimidante como un Gran Danés pudiera ser tan cariñoso, pero Argos era todo un caballero. Se acercaba a Giorno lentamente, casi con gentileza, y se tumbaba a su lado para que le acariciara. A la señora O’Neill no le gustaba que estuviera fuera, pero desde que el médico le recomendara pasar tiempo en exteriores, se callaba sus reproches. Sin embargo, su recreo en el jardín cada vez era más corto por culpa del frío. Cuando no estaba fuera, se pasaba las horas explorando su cuarto, puesto que la señora O’Neill no le dejaba salir por si tuviera “otro accidente” como en aquel almuerzo. Sus náuseas habían casi desaparecido, aunque la fatiga seguía siendo la protagonista de sus días. Además, ahora parecía que su pelo y sus uñas crecían más rápido. Recordó aquellos ratos en Coco Jumbo cuando Koichi y Josuke les contaron la historia de Kira, un asesino en serie que según el tamaño de sus uñas cometía sus crímenes. Si las uñas le crecían mucho, entonces tendría buena suerte. Giorno se preguntó qué de real eran aquellas suposiciones, y si la fortuna iría en su busca.

Mientras tanto, su pelo no sólo había crecido hasta alcanzar el bajo de la espalda, pero se había rizado mucho más y cada día costaba más peinarlo. Por eso asistía aquella tarde al Centro, ya que solo las Tías y otras criadas podían verle con su cabello suelto.

-Nos han mandado buen tiempo -le dijo su nueva compañera, Debryce. Era una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, una frente más baja que Giorno y de postura cansada. Parecía ser unos diez años mayor que ella, aunque era difícil adivinar la edad con aquellos uniformes.

-Alabado sea -murmuró Giorno en respuesta. 

-Has estado ausente estas semanas. Ha habido dos particuciones

-¿Qué almas han sido redimidas?

-Un violador -respondió Debryce con repugnancia. -Y una secuestradora

-¿Qué hizo?

-Se llevó a Demikkel. Decía que ambas se iban a fugar. Nuestra compañera perdió al bebé cuando la rescataron

Giorno permaneció en silencio. Menudo "rescate" si la pobre Demikkel perdió a su bebé. Si de verdad estaban haciendo el cometido de Dios, ¿por qué tanta brutalidad con las Criadas?

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó Debryce. -¿Por qué has estado en casa?

-La penitencia… Me afectó un poco

-Oh mi niña -exclamó Debryce con tono azucarado. A Giorno le recordó demasiado a como hablaban las tías. -Y encima con tu embarazo, ¿todo avanza bien?

-Perfectamente, gracias -respondió Giorno de manera seca.

-Alabado sea

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta el centro. Allí Giorno se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de criadas, dado que no habían dado ningún aviso.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -dijo mientras preguntaba a una pareja de Criadas. Las conocía del centro de reeducación. Se llamaban Dethan y Dejames, nunca supo sus verdaderos nombres.

-Nada que sepamos -le respondió Dethan, era morena y de ojos oscuros, una frente más baja que Giorno. -Han llamado a las Esposas, en lugar de dejar mensajes a las Marthas como siempre hacen

-Esto no me gusta -se quejó Dejames, una muchacha de piel pálida llena de pecas, aunque ahora ocultaba su cara en los guantes rosas. -He oído a mi Martha que ha ocurrido una tragedia en el norte

-¿En el norte? ¿Otra vez?

-No sé mucho más, pero mi Martha parecía muy preocupada

-Sea lo que fuere estoy segura de que Dios proveerá -interrumpió Debryce la conversación. -Gilead saldrá airoso de las pruebas que Dios le pone en el camino

-Alabado sea -respondieron Giorno y las otras dos, con un tono entre sarcástico y cansado. Por suerte, parecía que otras Criadas querían hablar con Debryce, así que discretamente, Dethan tomó a Giorno del brazo y se fueron hasta otro grupo reunido en la pared del muro.

-¡Dejoe! -dijo una Criada de ojos verdes. -Pensé que con el embarazo no te veríamos el pelo en un año. ¿Cómo estás? 

Las otras Criadas se arremolinaron en torno a Giorno, todas bastante preocupadas por su estado. Dos criadas perdieron sus bebés cuando la penitencia terminó, y otra todavía estaba en cama. 

-Hay una nueva norma y ahora sí tenemos un retraso debemos notificarlo directamente al médico y no esperar a la visita mensual -dijo otra criada, con cejas y labios muy finos, su sonrisa marcada con leves arrugas. - Deayden, Demartin y yo esperamos un bebé

-¿En serio? -Giorno se giró a las otras dos Criadas. Deayden era una mujer de piel y ojos oscuros que le miraba extrañada mientras que Demartin, la de los ojos verdes, solo sonreía tímidamente.

-Estás muy emocionada, Dejoe. Nunca te había visto tan contenta por un embarazo

Giorno apretó la mandíbula. Todavía había momentos en los que se le escapaba su verdadera personalidad. Aunque claro, para ellas estar embarazadas no era un momento de alegría preciamente.

-Las hormonas -se excusó. -Cambiando de tema, ¿sabéis por qué estamos aquí?

Antes de decir nada, Dethan y Deayden se volvieron hacia el grupo de Debryce, que de vez en cuando les lanzaba miradas. -Ten cuidado, Dejoe. Debryce es una de las Criadas más fieles a las tías. Te está vigilando

-¿No lo hacemos todas? -dijo Demartin. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, de esos cuando se dice una realidad incómoda. 

-No podemos empezar con eso, Demartin -le reprochó Deayden. -Tenemos que confiar en nosotras

Aún así, nadie dió más información, por lo que Giorno no sabía por qué estaban allí, contribuyendo al nudo en el estómago. Estaban preparando un escenario justo en frente de la entrada del centro, junto a una estructura que le resultaba familiar.

-Es una particución -murmuró Giorno.

-Pero no tiene sentido, ¿por qué tanto secretismo? -preguntó Dejames.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con la Penitencia, -le dió una epifanía a Giorno. -Van a hacer una purga

Aquello dejó a todas las Criadas sorprendidas e incómodas, puesto que nunca se había ejecutado a una Tía, al menos no en aquel distrito. Además, todas ellas serían las que sufrirían las consecuencias, fueran las que fueran.

Una furgoneta color marrón entró en el recinto, con el símbolo de las Tías en uno de los lados. ¿Quién podría ir en aquel vehículo? Las Tías empezaron a llamar a las Criadas, formando cuatro filas. Allí había muchas más Criadas que en el estadio, seguramente habían traído a otras de asentamientos cercanos. Se colocaron en frente del escenario, junto a cuatro largas cuerdas. Como imaginaba, iban a ahorcar a alguien. 

Lo que no se esperaba era ver la figura imponente de Tía Lydia en el escenario.

Todas las Criadas conocían a las cuatro Fundadoras, las primeras Tías. Ellas eran quienes elegían a las futuras Criadas, eran ellas quiénes idearon los horrores del centro de Raquel y Lía. Con sólo mentarlas las Criadas se echaban a temblar, y ver a Tía Lydia, las mismísima Tía Lydia, en frente suya, le congelaba en el sitio como nadie había podido en hace mucho tiempo. Era como volver a su infancia, cuando su padrastro estaba de mal humor y no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-¡Buenos días niñas! -saludó Tía Lydia desde el escenario, recibiendo la respuesta de las Criadas al unísono. -Qué hermosa mañana, ¿cierto? Veros a todas aquí, en un día tan hermoso con hoy, me alegra el corazón. Pero también la vergüenza ha anidado en mí, muchachas

<Antes que nada, quiero pediros disculpas, mis niñas. No os asombréis, pues lo que os digo es cierto. Yo, y todas mis compañeras estamos aquí para protegeros, para cuidaros y para g uiaros. Pero mis niñas, el Mal es mezquino y astuto, y se cuela entre nosotros sin que lo sepamos hasta que sea demasiado tarde.>

Tras decir aquellas palabras, varios guardianes subieron al escenario, escoltando a cuatro figuras con una bolsa en la cabeza. Por los uniformes marrones parecían ser Tías. Oh vaya.

-Pero niñas, -se volvió a escuchar la voz de hierro de la Tía Lydia. -aunque el mal se haya encontrado tarde, eso no significa que no debamos combatirlo

Los guardianes retiraron las bolsas, dejando ver a Tía Margarita, Tía Rosalina, Tía Helena y Tía Loren. Giorno dirigió la mirada a la entrada al escenario, donde había más Tías esperando su destino. No pudo evitar un atisbo de sonrisa por la ironía del asunto.

-Estas Tías -habló Tía Lydia. -abusaron de nuestra confianza. Ellas nos engañaron para pensar que pensaban lo mejor para vosotras. Y nosotras nos confiamos, creíamos que el Mal nunca llegaría hasta nosotras, que habíamos recibido la llamada de Dios. Admito que pecamos de soberbias, y por ello hoy estamos aquí para pagar por nuestros pecados

Giorno no puedo evitar pensar cómo iban las Tías a expiar sus pecados si sólo estaban matando a aquellas que no les interesaban. Se preguntó cuántas de ellas eran en realidad espías de la resistencia y cuántas sólo partícipes de la brutalidad de la “Penitencia”. Una resistencia… ¿acaso podría existir? ¿Cómo era posible, cuando incluso costaba poder usar un stand? Echó una mirada a los guardianes desperdigados por allí, y pudo contar cuatro usuarios de stand. No hacían un esfuerzo en esconderse, más bien eran un refuerzo para controlarlas. Las Criadas no podían usar sus stands si los guardianes la vigilaban, ni siquiera para comunicarse.

-Es nuestro deber salvar estas almas. Niñas. Vosotras, que formáis el distrito al que Dios ha bendecido con más niños, debéis cumplir con vuestro deber más que nadie en este mundo -dijo Tía Lydia, y todas se inclinaron para tomar las cuerdas. Las cuatro Tías estaban temblando, las sogas apretando sus cuellos como lo hicieron aquella noche en el estadio. Tía Margarita incluso lloraba.

-Con Su mirada -rezó Tía Lydia con tono resignado. Después, tomó su silbato y sopló, a lo que las Criadas empezaron a tirar, elevando a las Tías. No iba a ser una muerte rápida, iban a morir estranguladas.

-¡Con fuerza niñas! ¡Salvad sus almas corruptas! -Tía Lydia les animaba, mientras que las Criadas tiraban y tiraban. Fue lento y desagradable, ver cómo las Tías luchaban e intentaban escapar. Incluso cuando se dejaron de mover las mantuvieron en alto, para asegurarse de que habían muerto. Cuando Tía Lydia volvió a sonar el silbato, soltaron las cuerdas. Los cuerpos calleron como si fueran sacos, y los guardianes los arrastraron fuera del escenario. Fue un espectáculo lamentable, y sólo había empezado. 

Cuando terminaron, ya habían pasado la hora del almuerzo, y las Criadas buscaban a sus compañeras de paseo para volver a sus casas. Giorno encontró a Debryce y juntos partieron del centro.

-¿Podemos bordear el río? -preguntó Debryce, a lo que Giorno asintió. Pese al frío y el cansancio, era agradable estar fuera de casa. Habían construido vallas metálicas a lo largo del New River, y había guardianes cada veinte metros. Aún así, la vista del río era preciosa, con un caudal enorme gracias a las lluvias recientes. Caminaban despacio, disfrutando del paseo lo mejor que podían, aún cuando dos las miradas de los guardianes le daban escalofríos. Giorno se preguntó qué pensarían de las Criadas para mirarles de esa forma. 

Llegaron a uno de los puentes, donde concurrían muchas econoesposas que venían de hacer la compra. Por aquella zona el muro era de cemento, y de él colgaban diferentes personas con bolsas sobre sus cabezas. El olor era insoportable, y Giorno sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. 

-Las Tías no están aquí -comentó Debryce. 

-Es muy pronto todavía -le dijo Giorno. -O tal vez les entierren, como a los Comandantes

-¿Tú crees? Tremendo honor

Giorno frunció el ceño. ¿Había escuchado sarcasmo en las palabras de Debryce? Le hubiera gustado indagar más en eso, pero uno de los Guardianes les ordenó retirarse y siguieron el resto del camino sin decir palabra. 

Llegaron a su casa, dónde se despidieron en la esquina que daba a la parte de atrás. Giorno vió como la figura de Debryce desaparecía tras una casa más atrás, mientras pensaba en aquella conversación en el puente. 

-Dejoe, por fín estás en casa -le dijo la Señora O'Neill, que estaba en la cocina tomándose un té. Parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre Giorno, aunque este no pudo decir si de rabia o alegría. 

-Hubo una Particución -le dijo. -Duró toda la mañana, y no pude cortarme el pelo

-No pasa nada -dijo la Señora O'Neill, mientras se acercaba a Giorno. -Aunque deberías haber llamado a casa. Luca pudo recogerse

-No quería dejar sola a mi compañera -respondió Giorno. La Señora O'Neill frunció el ceño, dando la vuelta hasta la salida de la cocina. 

-Tu deber es proteger a los bebés que tienes dentro, Dejoe. Esa es tu prioridad ahora -le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Giorno suspiró, quitándose la capa y las alas. 

-¿Todo bien? -escuchó una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza y vió a Dante apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Tenía el pelo y la ropa salpicados de gotas, habría estado lavando el coche o el garaje. 

-La Señora O'Neill no quiere que vaya con mi compañera

-¿Debryce? Pues estoy de acuerdo con la señora, no te fíes mucho de ella

¿Ahora Dante le decía en quién confiar? Pues eso solo le intrigaba más, aunque no preguntó. No valía la pena preguntar. Dante le dedicó una mirada triste, tendiendo su mano. Y, pese a que Giorno todavía no confiaba en él, la aceptó, dándole un leve apretón. -Estaré a tu lado en todo lo que necesites, Giorno -le susurró antes de irse.

* * *

Giorno se despertó con el ruido de la sirena. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? La baba se deslizaba por el cristal como las gotas de lluvia al otro lado. 

-¿Dejoe? Es el nacimóvil, te están esperando -escuchó a Mónica desde la puerta. Se intentó recoger la trenza lo mejor que pudo en un moño, para colocarse el velo después. ¿No podrían dejarle un espejo para arreglarse? 

-Estás un poco desastre -le dijo Mónica cuando salió de la habitación. -Si la señora O'Neill te viera no te dejaría ir

Gracias a la ayuda de Mónica pudo estar más presentable, bastante conveniente ya que la señora O'Neill la esperaba en la entrada. Le agarró de los brazos y le volteó de un lado a otro, buscando algún imperfecto. 

-Necesitas nueva ropa, estos vestidos están ya muy usados -murmuró por lo bajo, como si las Marthas no le hubieran dicho que necesitaba ropa nueva. ¿Por qué tenían Mónica y Olivia hablar por él? No era un niño pequeño, y la otra Giorno tampoco. 

-Sí señora O'Neill -respondió Giorno mientras tomaba su capa y las alas. La otra mujer se quedó mirándole en el pasillo, como si no supiera qué decir. ¿Acaso no tenía que prepararse para la visita a la futura madre? 

-... Mañana iremos a por tus nuevos uniformes -dijo la señora O'Neil, para luego subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Qué charla tan inútil. Giorno suspiró y salió al jardín, rumbo al nacimóvil. 

El nacimóvil era más bien una furgoneta blanca de cuatro puertas, con tres pares de alas rosas pintada, un par a cada lado y otro arriba. Las Criadas como Giorno solo podían acceder por las puertas traseras, que los guardianes cerraban con llave. No tenían ventanas, y la poca luz provenía de la bombilla en el techo y del hueco tras el que estaban los conductores. En verano era sofocante estar allí, pero a mediados de octubre era tolerable. Pese a la poca luz, el ambiente era alegre. Hoy era un día de celebración, un niño más que el Señor entregaba al mundo por medio de una Criada, una oportunidad para demostrar que eran dignas. ¿De qué eran dignas, de respeto? ¿De admiración? ¿De amor? No, las criadas no tenían nada de eso. Si algo demostraban las Criadas en aquellos días, es que eran dignas de estar vivas, de que eran necesarias. Nadie quería terminar colgada de un muro o muriendo de un cáncer por limpiar residuos radiactivos. Giorno no pudo reconocer a ninguna de las Criadas con las que habló el otro día, y ninguna de las Criadas se molestó en saludarle, así que se buscó un hueco en una esquina y se sentó, intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Veía las lágrimas caer por el mentón de la mujer a su lado, mientras que la que había en frente estaba rezando. ¿Rezarían por la parturienta? ¿O acaso rezaban por ellas, para ser bendecidas como a quien iban a visitar? Giorno se llevó una mano al abdomen, ¿el Señor le había bendecido o maldito? 

-Oye -dijo otra Criada, al lado de la que rezaba. -¿Sabéis quién da a luz hoy?

-Dejosh, del Guardián Riley. Llegaron hace poco -respondió la Criada al lado de Giorno.

-¿La traidora al género? El Señor de verdad la ha bendecido

-Ciertamente. Ojalá nos haga dignas también. Como a ti, Dejoe.- Giorno contuvo un respingo cuando las Criadas la miraron. No quería llamar la atención, pero habría consecuencias si no respondía. ¿Qué diría la otra Giorno? No tenía muchos recuerdos de su etapa como Criada propiamente dichos.

-El Señor nos considerará dignas -dijo con tono neutral, sus manos sobre su vientre constantemente. Algo en la mirada de sus compañeras le ponía de los nervios. La Criada a su lado suspiró, mientras que la de enfrente murmuró algo y no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto. 

El nacimóvil se paró, y les hicieron bajar en filas de dos. Estaban en un barrio de casas adosadas, de un estilo bastante antiguo, aunque Giorno no podía decir cuál exactamente. También compartían vallado, todo de hierro forjado oscuro que destacaba con los colores claros de la fachada. El barrio estaba muy animado: los vecinos habían salido a sus jardines, y la gente que pasaba por allí les preguntaba a los guardianes que patrullaban por las calles. Le sorprendió ver el gran número de ellos, ¿sería por el nacimiento? 

La casa de los Riley no se diferenciaba mucho del resto, excepto por la carpa en el jardín y la gente que entraba y salía de ella. La muchedumbre se apartaba al paso de las Criadas, mientras les miraban con ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanza. Les miraban como si fueran los salvadores del mundo, y eso a Giorno le daba mucha mala espina.

Las puertas del salón principal estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando una amplia vista de su interior. Los muebles parecían bastante más modernos que los de la casa de los O'Neill, y a Giorno le recordaban a aquellos muebles que había en la casa de su abuela materna, aunque sólo fue un par de veces antes de mudarse a Italia. Olía a friegasuelos y lavanda, algo que no encajaba con un parto. Las esposas tomaban té y pastas sobre los sofás verdes, y en el centro de la habitación, sobre una alfombra de pelo blanco, estaba la Señora Riley dando falsos quejidos, su cabeza en el regazo de una esposa, mientras la Señora O'Neill le masajeaba los pies. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron. 

-Dejoe -dijo, y todas las esposas se giraron a la puerta. Giorno contuvo un escalofrío, bajó la cabeza y fue hacia ellas. La señora O'Neill se levantó, dejando a la "parturienta" en el suelo. 

-¡Virginia es preciosa! -exclamó una de ellas, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Le miraba con una expresión de dulzura, como alguien que mira un cachorro. 

-Y tan alta, seguro que tiene espacio de sobra para tu criatura -dijo otra, esta vez rubia. Parecía sacarle las medidas con los ojos, y Giorno se sorprendió al querer cubrirse con sus manos. Desde nunca las miradas le incomodaban, pero se sentía desnudo pese a llevar varias capas de ropa. Serían las hormonas del embarazo. 

-¿Quieres una galleta? -le dijo una esposa morena y rolliza. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ninguna gana de aceptar la limosna de esa mujer como si fuera un perro abandonado, pero sospechaba que negarse a la galleta le traería problemas.

-Dejoe sufre de frágil estómago por el embarazo -repondió la señora O’Neill, salvándole de la tesitura. -Nos han recomendado cortar el consumo de dulces. Además, Dejosh y tus amigas te deben estar esperando, ¿cierto? -no es como si Giorno fuera a ser muy útil durante un parto, pero aquello era una clara señal de que debía irse y ni se lo pensó, despidiéndose de las Esposas para salir de la sala de estar con la mayor brevedad posible. Aún así, fue capaz de oír lo que aquellas mujeres opinaban de la otra Giorno.

-Es una puta, como todas ellas -suspiró la señora O’Neill.

-Pues has tenido suerte con la tuya

-Es tan limpia y tan educada. La mía antes de ver, ¡la hueles! Apenas mis dos Marthas pueden siquiera meterle en la bañera

-La mía no para de llorar cuando está en su habitación. Hay veces que sus llantos no me dejan ni dormir

-La mía apenas come, y cuando tuve que disciplinarla, ¡casi me da un mordisco la muy salvaje!

-Pues la que tenía hace poco hizo algo muy raro. Cuando la Martha fue a cambiarle las sábanas, ¡tenía el marco de la ventana completamente podrido! Empezó a llorar y suplicarle a la Martha de que no dijera nada, pero terminamos avisando a los Ángeles. Se la llevaron esa misma mañana

-Dios nos ha dado esta prueba, ¿cierto? Si las aguantamos el nos bendecirá, como a ti Virginia

-¿Más té?

-¡Aaagh! -el quejido lastimero de la señora Riley fue lo último que escuchó. Temblaba de ira, esas malditas trataban a las Criadas como esclavas, y aún así tenían la desfachatez de quejarse. Posó su mirada sobre un cuadro, y se le ocurrió transformarlo en una rata y soltarla en el salón, seguro que la señora Riley dejaba de fingir que estaba pariendo para huir. Pero entonces culparían a las Marthas de no hacer su trabajo, y seguro estarían en problemas por su jugarreta. Con un suspiro volvió a subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Podía escuchar las voces de las mujeres que ya estaban allí, guiándole hasta las dos grandes puertas de madera tallada que conducían al dormitorio principal.

El olor que salía de allí le golpeó fuerte: olía al hierro de la sangre, a la sal de sudor y un olor más profundo y cargante, un olor animal que debía venir de la parturienta. Olía como aquella vez que dejó a una gata callejera tener a sus cachorros en su mochila, todavía recordaba la paliza que le dió su padrastro. Aquel olor le recordó a su pelea contra Cioccolata, que olía casi igual antes de que Gold Experience lo mandara al contenedor. Era extraño, como la vida y la muerte olían igual.

-Abrió la puerta, hundiéndose en el ambiente cargado. Las mujeres estaban sentadas en círculo alrededor de la cama, repitiendo un leve mantra para relajar a la parturienta, que gemía de dolor con una voz ronca y profunda. “Inspira, Inspira. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta. Expira, expira” repetían una y otra vez al ritmo que Tía Manuela les dictaba. Sin embargo, Giorno tenía su mirada fija sobre el dosel de la cama, donde la figura sinuosa de Hierophant Green estaba tumbada, observando a los presentes como si fuera un halcón. Giorno echó una ojeada rápida por la habitación, intentando buscar a la usuaria. Solo una de las mujeres prestaba atención de vez en cuando al stand encima de la cama, por lo que supuso que ella no debía ser. ¿Una Tía? No, por lo que había visto solo los hombres en Gilead tenían stands, y parecía que ellas no estaban completamente al tanto de lo que eran. Solo le quedaba una opción, comunicarse a través de los stands como les enseñó Avdol cando estaban en la tortuga. 

**“¿Kakyoin? ¿Estás ahí?”**

**“¿Q-qué? ¿Qui-quién anda ahí?”**

**“Soy Giorno. Giorno Giovanna”**

**“¿Giorno?... ¿Dónde estás, Giorno?”** vió como Hierophant Green movía su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente. Parecía desesperado. **“Giorno… No te veo… Du-Duele mucho”**

Algo le dolía, entonces… Solo podía ser una persona de aquella habitación. Giorno se acercó a la cama, sustituyendo a la Criada que estaba al lado de Dejosh, que enseguida salió de la habitación, probablemente buscando el baño. Observó a Dejosh, que claramente no era una mujer, pese al pelo largo que llevaba y el camisón largo de algodón. Se retorcía en la cama mientras que otras Criadas le masajeaban los pies. Giorno le dió de beber del vaso de agua que había en la mesita con una pagita, y Dejosh bebió como si se muriera de sed.

**“Por favor, no te vayas. Duele mucho… Por favor… Por favor… ¿Dónde estás?”**

**“Estoy aquí, Kakyoin, estoy a tu lado”** la parturienta abrió los ojos, mirando a las mujeres que había a su lado. Dado que parecía que nadie le había prestado atención a Hierophant Green, decidió sacar a Gold Experience, aunque por seguridad solo manifestó sus manos, lo suficiente para que Dejosh las pudiera ver y sonriera.

-Eres tú… -murmuró con alivio. Giorno le quitó el paño húmedo de la frente, dejándolo en la palangana sobre la mesita de noche.

-Estoy aquí. No te preocupes, no estás solo


End file.
